


Silencio

by purpleraxn



Category: Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dom - Freeform, F/F, Love, affair, kind of bdsm but not at all, sub
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraxn/pseuds/purpleraxn
Summary: Cuando la directora Román toma la decisión de cambiar su vida una vez más, no se da idea de la dimensión que su deseo abarca y termina colisionando con Mercedes, la joven profesora que atrapa su mirada y despierta sentimientos y deseos que creía habían desaparecido luego de Aurèlie.
Relationships: Mercedes Moller/Barbara Roman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Guillermina y Mercedes y Bárbara

Daban las ocho y quince en su reloj y no había presencia de la directora por ningún lado. La mañana de mediados de Mayo había empezado siendo rara y cada paso que daba se sentía aún más raro, hasta había olvidado ponerse perfume y ella nunca lo hacía – algo estaba mal. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa una vez más y suspiró. Las alumnas estaban inquietas porque nadie se presentaba a darles los buenos días. El patio era un montón de faldas azules que cuchicheaban entre ellas y esa incertidumbre se transmitía a ella y su sensible ser.  
\- Ya, pero, ¿estás segura que nadie avisó nada? – le preguntó a una de sus colegas y la mujer negó.  
La sotana negra de Reynaldo apareció como una sombra en la fría mañana y él se acercó mordiéndose el labio. Los pelitos cortos de su flequillo estaban parados y cubriendo parte de su frente por lo que era claro que estaba nervioso – sólo se le paraban al haberse pasado la mano por nervios. Mercedes se irguió en su pequeña estatura y ordenó a las alumnas que guardaran silencio.  
\- Muy buenos días – saludó con una sonrisa que intentó transmitir tranquilidad mas no lo logró. Las alumnas y docentes corearon el saludo y él asintió mientras entrelazaba sus manos tras su espalda –. He venido a reunirme con ustedes un par de minutos para darles un comunicado si no trágico, sí triste.  
\- Ay padre, ¿qué pasó? – se tocó el pecho en su exagerado sentir y el hombre de ojos café la miró.  
\- No es nada para preocuparse, Mercedes, al menos no que no se pueda solucionar – apretó los labios en una sonrisa y volvió su vista al resto de las personas –. Con tristeza vengo a informarles que la señorita Guillermina ha renunciado a la dirección del colegio y que por lo mismo, una nueva directora será designada en el cargo. Posiblemente en una semana o más tendremos a alguien en el cargo que quedó vacante.  
\- ¿Qué? – frunció las cejas y lo miró intrigada – Pero, ¿por qué se fue? Si parecía estar feliz con cómo trabajábamos y…  
\- Realmente no sé con certeza por qué renunció, pero la razón que haya sido la tenía muy afectada. Me comunicó que por urgencia esta misma mañana partiría a Santiago y no podría venir a despedirse de todas ustedes; sin embargo, me dijo que siempre las va a recordar y espera algún día volver.  
Mercedes se quedó como colgada en el tiempo. Las voces de las niñas se mezclaban en cotorreo y sus compañeras de trabajo hablaban entre sí. Ella, por otro lado, sólo miraba al cura y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. ¿Se había ido así como así? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada si el día anterior hasta habían ido a almorzar juntas? El cura se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, sus ojos cafés mirándola con algo de pena.  
\- Necesito hablar con usted.  
La oficina de Guillermina estaba vacía de sus pertenencias y sin embargo todavía parecía estar allí. Apoyó la mano en la silla y se pasó la otra por la frente, sus ojos verdes intentando procesar que quien había considerado una amiga, ahora no estaba y no le había dicho nada sobre sus planes de marcharse.  
\- Sé que la señorita Guillermina y usted se llevaban muy bien, o al menos siempre las veía juntas… - comenzó y esperó a que Mercedes lo mirara más la joven no lo hizo.  
\- Éramos muy… cercanas, sí – la palabra amigas le quemó la lengua pero no, no lo eran.  
\- Y como ya llevaban tiempo trabajando juntas, creo que usted es quien más debe saber sobre el manejo de la dirección y cómo ella lo llevaba adelante – murmuró y Mercedes frunció las cejas; con ése gesto lo miró y él apretó los labios –. Es un favor que le pediría por mientras la vacante la ocupa alguien que sí haya estado en dirección. No es por menospreciar su trabajo…  
\- No, si yo le entiendo, no se preocupe – apoyó un par de dedos en su boca y lo miró a la cara –. ¿A usted le dijo por qué se fue?  
\- Problemas familiares que venía arrastrando desde hace un par de meses según tengo entendido, Mercedes.  
\- Ya…, ya – asintió y trató de recomponerse mientras un fuego de desilusión le quemaba el pecho –. ¿Cuándo debería ponerme al frente de la institución?  
\- A partir de hoy mismo.

Mercedes se desató el pañuelo mientras entraba a la hostería, su humor arrastrándose tras sus tobillos mientras dejaba atrás su quinto día de dirección. No estaba hecha para eso, su carácter – aunque un poco rebelde – no era fuerte y no podía tener bajo control todo. Las alumnas estaban un tanto rebeldes y las docentes se quejaban porque ella no ponía mano dura. Ella misma había oído risitas por parte de algunas alumnas luego de que ella las regañara y las mandara al aula. Suspirando frotó su cuello y dejó el maletín sobre una de las mesas. Claudio se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y ofrecerle un café pero ella lo rechazó amablemente. El estómago lo tenía revuelto de los mismos nervios y le dolía la cabeza. Iba a reventar.  
\- ¿Mercedes? – la voz del cura hizo que abriera los ojos y volteó para verlo en la entrada. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta él y se saludaron – ¿Cómo está?  
\- Podría estar mejor, la verdad. Son muchos papeles y las niñas están incorregibles – suspiró y él sonrió.  
\- Ya, la vacante ha sido ocupada y el miércoles posiblemente la nueva directora comience con sus tareas – los ojos de Mercedes se abrieron ante la noticia.  
\- ¿De verdad? – algo en el pecho se le removió; la directora ya no iba a ser Guillermina y eso le molestaba pero a su vez estaba alegre porque ella ya dejaría esa tortura.  
\- De verdad. Es de Chillán, es joven así que supongo que se llevarán bien. Puedes ir mostrándole los manejos tradicionales y ya ella decidirá qué cambios hacer, o no hacer.  
\- Muchas gracias, padre – su sonrisa era genuina y Reynaldo copió el gesto. Mercedes era de cristal aún años después de dejar de ser una niña –. No sabe el peso que me acaba de sacar de encima, pensé que iba a enloquecer.  
\- No se preocupe, Mercedes. Usted tiene potencial, sólo que esto la tomó de improviso – el rubor ocupó el rostro de la mujer joven y él tomó aire –. Bueno, ya no le quito tiempo. Que tenga buena tarde, profesora.  
\- Buenas tardes, padre – lo despidió y volvió a su silla en la mesa de la esquina. Suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa le cubrió los labios.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – los ojos de Nicanor la seguían mientras ella iba y venía doblando ropa – ¿No te parece apresurado? Pensé que querías quedarte en algún lugar, estar tranquila…

\- Mientras más lejos esté de la gente, mejor para mí, Nicanor. Ya no soporto ese colegio lleno de gente que por tener dinero se creen más que una – guardó uno de sus vestidos y suspiró al ver a su marido con la cabeza cabizbaja –. Lamento esto pero es una oportunidad buena para quedarnos quietos de una vez por todas.

\- Antes me echabas la culpa a mí y ahora eres tú la que quiere irse, sólo me parece raro eso – se frotó las manos en el pantalón y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Te molesta que sea yo quien quiere irse esta vez, Nicanor? – frunció las cejas y él negó – ¿Entonces?

\- Nada, ya… sigue con tus cosas. Yo voy a hablar con el dueño del departamento – la miró tras sus anteojos y los ojos marrones lo miraron insatisfechos, el pequeño gesto en los labios de su esposas lo hicieron calmarse –. Te quiero, ¿ya?

\- Ya…- se pasó el cabello tras las orejas y volvió hacia su armario, tomando otro vestido. Al girarse Nicanor estaba junto a la puerta – ¿Qué?

\- Te quiero en serio – se inclinó y besó sus labios y ella se alejó algo incómoda.

\- Y yo – sonrió como pudo y dio unos pasos hacia la cama centrado su atención en el vestido.

\- Me tengo que ir. Descansa que mañana va a ser un día largo.

\- Lo sé, tú tampoco te estreses mucho, ¿ya?

\- Ya – asintió y miró el mueble casi vacío. De verdad se iban a marchar otra vez, pero en este caso algo no le cuadraba del todo –. Nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos, llámame cualquier cosa.

El hombre asintió y tomó su sombrero de la punta de la cama antes de salir del cuarto. Bárbara suspiró profundo cuando lo oyó cerrar la puerta principal y miró las prendas dobladas dentro de la maleta. ¿Estaba haciendo bien las cosas? Se suponía que ese iba a ser su último destino pero de pronto la necesidad de cambiar de aire y salir de aquella terrorífica rutina la empujaba a marcharse. Había aceptado el puesto sin consultárselo a su marido y verlo tan herido cuando se lo comentó la hizo sentir mal – principalmente porque parecía que de su lado no contaba con ese apoyo que él siempre profesó tenerle. Pero pronto aquella sensación la abandonó y todo lo que quedó en su pecho fue un remolino entre duda y certeza. No sabía qué estaba haciendo pero quería hacerlo porque sentía que algo bueno iba a salir de allí – fuera lo que fuera que pudiese calmar esa amargura que llevaba años cargando y que no había sido capaz de superar ni un solo día, iba a ser bueno. Doblando su último vestido cerró la maleta y miró las otras dos junto a la cama. Esas eran de Nicanor, el resto de las cosas ya habían sido enviadas a la nueva casa en Villa Ruiseñor y las otras de su lado de la cama, eran las suyas. Acomodándose entre las sábanas luego de apagar las luces del pasillo y de su cuarto, se hizo una bolita, se tapó hasta el mentón y abrazó su almohada. Al día siguiente las cosas iban a cambiar totalmente y esta vez, esperaba que para bien.  
Acomodando su cabello fue que se presentó el martes a trabajar. El bucle de la derecha estaba más largo que el izquierdo y mientras peleaba por acomodarlo saludó a todas las alumnas a la entrada del colegio. Sus colegas la saludaron con falsa simpatía pues desde que había ascendido a dirección de manera provisoria, el malestar había quedado sobre todo entre aquellas que llevaban años trabajando y que incluso habían sido profesoras suyas. Pero no era su culpa y ella no se iba a andar preocupando por cosas que no le correspondían ni estaban bajo su poder.  
Cerró el portón tras su espalda y las alumnas en fila se organizaron más o menos ante su dura mirada. Era su último día y apenas iba entrando en el papel de directora. Reynaldo había tenido razón, quizás con un poco más de tiempo hubiese podido agarrar el toro por los cuernos.  
\- Buenos días – su voz fue lo único que se oyó y las alumnas respondieron al saludo –. Bien saben es mi último día como directora suya y bien sé de las debilidades que tuve y que tengo, pero más vergüenza me da el comportamiento que han tenido todas – dijo mirando a sus compañeras de trabajo que rápidamente se quitaron el lazo de encima al mirar hacia otro lado – ante un cambio tan brusco que nadie esperaba. ¿Así van a comportarse con la directora nueva? – la respuesta fue el frío viento que volvió a desarmar su bucle y apretó los labios – Pasen a sus aulas y salón por salón iré hablando con ustedes más tarde.  
Cruzándose de brazos observó a cada fila de alumnas perderse hacia el interior del colegio seguida de sus profesoras correspondientes. El viento frío le acarició el cuello desnudo y oyó el portón abrirse tras su espalda. Volteándose por sobre su hombro un par de ojos cafés colisionaron con su mirada verde y el corazón le dio un salto ante los brillos en esos orbes oscuros. El negro cabello ondulado brillaba con ayuda del tibio sol y su porte firme y marcadamente femenino y sensual destartaló algo dentro de sí, un nervio extraño vibró en su estómago y el aire se detuvo al igual que el tiempo. Miró sus lunares, miró su boca roja, miró su mirada y tragó saliva.  
Los labios rojos se entreabrieron ante la imagen de aquella mujer de piel pálida y ojos curiosos – unos claros ojos curiosos que no hicieron siquiera el intento de esconder su estupefacción al verla, una admiración natural que le bailaba en las pupilas. Tragó saliva y cerró el portón de madera tras de sí. El frescor de la temprana mañana le acarició las piernas descubiertas y dio un par de pasos hacia ella. La joven se volteó completamente para mirarla de frente y sus labios rosas se volvieron un pequeño gesto dulce – una sutil mueca inocente.  
\- Buenos días – la voz algo ronca le erizó la piel, aunque quiso echarle la culpa la frío, y divagó un poco en sus ojos verdes para después detenerse y darse cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándola.  
\- Buenos días. Estoy buscando a la directora del colegio.  
\- Soy la directora suplente – extendió su brazo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, cambiando totalmente la expresión de desconcierto de su rostro a una más alegre y relajada. Ella tragó saliva y le tomó la mano, apretándola tiernamente –, Mercedes Möller.  
\- Soy Bárbara Román, la nueva directora del colegio.  
Mercedes perdió la sonrisa y la sensación de estar congelada llegó de nuevo a su cuerpo. Sus dedos no soltaron la mano de la mujer morena y ella tampoco parecía tener interés en soltar la suya, el calor tímido de sus palmas siendo reconfortante. Sus miradas se quedaron allí, en los ojos de la otra; sus pieles conectando en aquella fría mañana de Mayo, y el silencio siendo la charla necesaria para darse la bienvenida a una vida que – desde ese momento y frente a la ignorancia de ambas – giraría a 180 grados.  



	2. La directora suplente

Mercedes soltó su mano y apretó los labios en una leve sonrisa mientras miraba tras su hombro y se hacía a un lado.

\- Venga conmigo a la dirección. Voy a buscar al padre Reynal…  
\- No, no será necesario – la detuvo, su mano estirándose para tocar su antebrazo. Mercedes bajó la vista hacia sus dedos y ella alejó la mano –. Sólo quería hablar con usted si se puede. No es nada oficial, mañana recién empiezo – sus dientes blancos contrastaron con el labial y Mercedes le miró la boca por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza y asentir.  
\- Ya, está bien. Sígame.  
Bárbara la miró de arriba abajo caminar frente a ella y apretó los labios para luego seguirla. Los pasillos eran estrechos y la pequeña oficina se encontraba frente a un ventanal que daba al patio interno de la escuela. Mercedes abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, siendo ella consciente de cómo sus ojos verdes le escudriñaban la nuca con intriga. Entrelazó sus dedos frente a su vientre y elevó una ceja al seguir a la joven con la vista.  
\- Tome asiento, por favor – le indicó la silla frente a ella y Bárbara accedió.  
\- Disculpe que haya venido sin avisar, es muy maleducado de mi parte – se disculpó y apretó sus labios en un gesto de pena. Mercedes negó con la cabeza y apretó su falda para calmar el nerviosismo.  
\- No, por favor. Creo que es hasta mejor que nos viéramos antes de mañana – su respiración denotaba su inquietud y Bárbara ladeó la cabeza.  
\- Va a ser un cambio bastante brusco para todo el colegio.  
\- Ni lo diga, un día sin la señorita Guillermina y las niñas se pusieron locas, así que imagínese lo que han sido estos días – sonrió y sus ojos se achicaron –. Me dijo el padre que usted es de Chillán. ¿Puedo saber por qué eligió Villa Ruiseñor? – su natural curiosidad, su metiche interior, escapó sin querer y Bárbara la miró crítica.  
\- ¿Disculpe? ¿Le molesta? – su ceja volvió a elevarse y Mercedes se abochornó.  
\- ¡No! – sus mejillas se llenaron de carmín que descendió por su cuello rápidamente y Bárbara lo notó – Sólo me parece un poco raro que eligiera nuestro pueblo siendo que Chillán tiene más comodidades que este lugar – dijo de carrerilla y la morena sintió.  
\- Es justamente esa la razón. Digamos que necesitaba cambiar de aire, sólo eso – sonrió como dando por cerrado ese tópico y se lamió los labios –. Pero ya que trae a colación el tema del pueblo, me gustaría saber cómo se manejan ustedes aquí.

Mercedes entreabrió la boca y tomó aire.  
El reloj marcaba las diez cuando Bárbara se puso de pie y ella la siguió. La charla sobre administración, horarios, maneras de dictar las clases, los materiales que utilizaban y demás llevó mucho más tiempo del que había pensado pero había hecho todo su esfuerzo por no olvidar ningún detalle y esperaba haber satisfecho las dudas de aquella mujer que la miraba tan segura, tan…

\- Bien, creo que ya voy a dejarla que trabaje tranquila.  
\- Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Román – le sonrió y tendió su mano y Bárbara la tomó, mirándose unidas, y luego apretó los labios.  
\- Señora Román, si no es molestia.  
\- ¿Es casada? – sus ojos no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa al igual que su voz y la morena sintió soltando su mano.  
\- Sí, estoy casada.  
\- Lo siento, no sabía…  
\- No tenías cómo – le sonrió simpática y otra vez las palabras faltaron, el silencio llenando la oficina. Mercedes carraspeó y bajó la vista un momento antes de volver a mirarla.  
\- La acompaño a la salida.  
\- Por supuesto.

Esta vez Bárbara fue a su lado en el angosto pasillo y más de una vez sus hombros se rozaron. Ninguna mencionó nada hasta llegar a la puerta de la galería y sólo entonces volvieron a mirarse. Los ojos de Mercedes intentaban estabilizar alguna emoción pero los nervios parecían no haberla dejado en ningún momento desde que la saludó, desde que sus manos se tocaron por primera vez.

\- Será hasta mañana entonces, señorita Möller.  
\- Será hasta mañana, señora Román. Tenga muy buen día y espero pronto se acostumbre a la vida en el pueblo.  
\- También lo espero. Muchas gracias por todo, Mercedes. Nos vemos.

Ella asintió y la vio partir, el caminar de la mujer dejándole saber que la firmeza y seguridad que había demostrado era sólo un tanto por ciento de su totalidad. Eso la había chocado de sobremanera pues ni siquiera en el mar de gente que había sido Santiago se había topado con alguien así.  
Los ojos cafés la miraron una última vez acompañados de una sonrisa y luego de cerrar el portón se marchó. Mercedes tragó saliva y se frotó las manos para volver al interior del edificio. Tenía una pequeña regañina para las alumnas.

* * *

  
Bárbara se ató el delantal tras el cuello y suspiró al ver las cajas que todavía faltaban desempacar. Se recogió el suéter hasta por encima del codo y las abrió una a una para ir quitando las cosas. El almuerzo estaba listo pero no tenía hambre y Nicanor había llamado para avisar que posiblemente llegaría tarde – otra vez. Lo habían tomado en la comisaría por una carta de recomendación de su comisario en Chillán y ahora tenía turnos largos de trabajo de escritorio pero para su antigua comisaría. Al menos no se había quedado sin su puesto.  
Acomodó los cuadros unos encima de otros y tomó un trapo algo húmedo para comenzar a limpiarlos. Cada imagen tras los vidrios fue escaneada por sus ojos cafés pero en su mente sólo daba vueltas una oficina un par de horas atrás. Había escuchado poco y nada – o para no ser grosera había hecho selectividad auditiva, pues sólo había sido capaz de concentrarse en el rostro de la joven, en cómo gesticulaba, y en sus ojos que la miraban con respeto y a la vez curiosidad. Nunca había visto a una mujer con la inocencia que Mercedes tenía, porque se notaba que no era tonta y que tenía lo suyo pero era tan… inocente. Su forma casi desesperada de intentar ver más allá en ella la dejó como embobada porque ni siquiera Nicanor había llegado a mirarla así, ni siquiera…  
Sacudió la cabeza ante el mero pensamiento y dejó el cuadro limpio a un lado para tomar otro. Había sido muy dulce y transparente y eso le había hasta cambiado el humor. Sólo esperaba que la curiosidad con la que medio pueblo la miró al caminar de vuelta a casa fuera tan inocente como la de Mercedes.

* * *

\- Mechita – el llamado de María Elsa la hizo voltearse y bajó los pocos peldaños que había subido.  
\- Elsa, ¿cómo estás? – se inclinó y besó su mejilla para luego sentarse a su lado.  
\- Eso quiero saber, ¿Por qué traes esa cara?  
\- Deberías preguntarle a tu hermana y a su amiguita. ¿Puedes creer que se atrevieron a faltarle el respeto a su profesora delante del resto de las alumnas? – susurró y Elsa frunció las cejas.  
\- ¿La Sofi?  
\- Desde que Guillermina se fue todas creen que el colegio es tierra de nadie – suspiró y luego hizo un morro –. Y yo he sido un fracaso intentando mantener todo como antes.  
Elsa le acarició la mejilla y Mercedes la miró con ojos de cachorrito. Sólo María Elsa sabía todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, sólo Elsa podía entender sus días inentendibles y agradecía con el alma que fuera no sólo su cuñada, sino su mejor amiga.  
\- Tranquila, ¿ya? Ya mañana se termina todo.  
\- Hablando de eso, hoy me vino a ver la directora nueva – sus ojos se abrieron enormes y Elsa se interesó automáticamente. A últimas fechas el pueblo estaba tan quieto que el mínimo aletear de un pájaro era noticia interesante.  
\- ¿Ya? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es vieja como dijeron?  
\- No, nada que ver – acercó la silla un poco más y apoyó los codos en la mesa –. Debe tener como treinta y largos, es muy linda y vieras las maneras que tiene, Elsa.  
\- ¿Bien de ciudad?  
\- Parece que nació en, no sé, París.  
\- ¿Y esa fascinación? – rió y elevó una ceja.  
\- ¡Ay! Encima que aquí no viene nadie nunca. Es raro nomás ver gente así, mira que yo tenía amigas con mucha más plata que nosotras y no eran así de educadas. Fíjate que…

* * *

Bárbara se sirvió otra taza de té y recogió sus pies sobre el sofá, cubriéndose bien para alejar el frío de la tarde noche. Bebió el líquido dulzón y caliente y cerró los ojos al sentir cómo calentaba su garganta. Nicanor había llamado diciendo que llegaría para la cena y ella había aceptado como siempre, como en esa rutina que sabía que no podrían ir a dejar atrás y a la cual ella falsas esperanzas le había dado con respecto a un cambio.  
Las líneas del libro la desviaron por un buen rato de su realidad pero volvió a desengancharse a mitad de un capítulo. No dejaba de pensar en Mercedes y en que al día siguiente tenía que empezar a trabajar y empezar a socializar con un pequeño mundo que no conocía bien. Cerró el libro y lo metió en el cajón de la mesa. Era inútil intentar distraerse porque su mente en sí se había ido en distintas direcciones aunque una ruta era la que más tenía presente y era que otra vez se había empujado a escapar y otra vez no iba a servir de nada. La sensación de fracaso estaba dentro de ella y no iba a dejarla así fuera a la última punta del mundo.

* * *

  
Se echó perfume en la muñeca y luego de frotarla en su otra mano, se la pasó por el cuello y cerró la botella de perfume. Alisó una vez más su camisa y ajustó el cinturoncillo de la falda. Ya no era directora y ahora volvería a su tan querida aula, ya alguien más tomaría de verdad las riendas del colegio y sus dolores de cabeza acabarían. Cerró su maletín y apagó la luz para luego salir.  
Bárbara acomodó una vez más el moño de su pañuelo y ajustó su abrigo para luego dejar el espejo. Nicanor dormía plácido pues había llegado tarde la noche anterior y ese día entraría a trabajar por la tarde. Tomó su maletín y apagó la luz de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda y corrió las cortinas de la ventana de la sala para luego marcharse.  
Mercedes suspiró mientras subía a la vereda de la iglesia y levantó los ojos para ver a Bárbara llegar por el lado del teatro. Los ojos cafés también la encontraron a ella y se sonrieron simultáneamente mientras acomodaban sus pasos para llegar al mismo tiempo a la entrada del colegio.

\- Buenos días, directora – su saludo hizo una nubecita de frío frente a su rostro y Bárbara la encontró incluso adorable.  
\- Buenos días, Mercedes, ¿cómo está?  
\- Bien, no se imagina cuánto – soltó una risilla y sus ojos volvieron a achicarse – ¿Usted qué tal?  
\- Muy bien, preparada para lo que sea – confesó y miró tras Mercedes al ver a un par de alumnas. La maestra se hizo junto a ella y saludaron cortésmente a las adolescentes que ingresaron.  
\- ¿Le ha gustado el pueblo? – intentó buscar conversación y Bárbara meneó la cabeza.  
\- Aún no he tenido tiempo de salir, estuve ocupada con la casa – la miró y el perfil de la mujer la mantuvo entretenida un par de momentos.  
\- Ya, cuando quiera me dice y le digo más o menos dónde comprar ropa linda, perfumes y todo eso. No tenemos mucho que ofrecer, la verdad – sus mejilla se tiñeron de rojo y la nariz mostró el mismo color de manera incipiente –. Pero va a estar tranquila, eso sí.  
\- Eso espero, Mercedes – le sonrió y la castaña se excusó mientras pasaba frente a ella e iba dentro del edificio.  
Entre docentes se miraban mientras las alumnas mantenían los ojos fijos en la mujer que se acercaba ya sin abrigo y con un traje azul de dos piezas, su caminar firme dejando claro que no iba a jugar.  
\- Buenos días – su voz se alzó en medio de la mañana y las adolescentes y niñas contestaron al unísono –. Me presento, soy Bárbara Román, la nueva directora titular. No voy a mentirles, a mí no me gusta que jueguen con mi tiempo y tampoco con el tiempo de las profesoras. Tengo entendido su antigua directora era bastante estricta, pues entonces tengo el gusto de comentarles que puedo ser un poco más estricta que ella – entre maestras se miraron y Mercedes mantuvo sus labios firmes. Captó un vistazo de la morena que le sacudió el pecho pero no estuvo muy segura y se fijó en las alumnas para sacarse el nudo de la garganta –. Nos llevaremos bien y hasta seré permisiva con ciertas cosas siempre y cuando ustedes se ajusten a las reglas que van a regir desde este momento y que ya se le serán comunicadas por sus docentes. Pasen a sus aulas.

Mercedes la miró por un momento, un segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y casi le pareció que sus ojos le sonrieron. Aclarándose la garganta, tomó la mano de una de las niñas para guiar la fila de las de primaria y las demás se llevaron a las de secundaria bajo la atenta mirada de la nueva mujer que regiría la actividad del colegio desde ese día en adelante.


	3. La primera mirada

El timbre del último patio había resonado hasta la sala al final del pasillo y las niñas se habían puesto de pie junto con Mercedes que se acercó a la puerta y abrió para dejarlas salir ordenadamente. Una vez con el aula vacía, se acercó a su escritorio y rebuscó entre sus cosas aquella nota de pedido de material de lectura nuevo que nunca pudo terminar con Guillermina. En la boca del estómago le ardió algo que no pudo nombrar y suspiró para luego salir de allí. Aún no comprendía por qué la mujer mucho más mayor que ella había decidido irse sin siquiera despedirse y eso le dolía un poco entre las venas, entre los sentimientos. La primera noche la había pasado enterrada en lágrimas en su cama por sentirse tan poco importante para quienes ella consideraba personas de valor. Pero luego había entendido que poco ya valía pues Guillermina no iba a volver y ella tampoco iba a buscar comunicarse con ella.  
Respirando el aire un poco más caliente de la mañana, cruzó el patio hasta la galería y luego fue al pasillo interno que llevaba a la dirección. El frío parecía seguir instalado entre esas paredes y tras el vidrio vio a Bárbara todavía abrigada, lo que confirmaba que no eran alucinaciones suyas. Golpeó suavecito y asomó la cabeza, recibiendo una mirada de molestia el primer instante pero que pronto cambió a una dulce y tranquila. Bárbara le hizo señal de que entrara y ella abrió, sus pasos resonando en el cuarto.

\- Disculpe, directora, venía a hablar un tema con usted – hizo que el papel en su mano ondeara levemente y Bárbara le sonrió.  
\- Claro, siéntate – dejó el bolígrafo en su lugar y corrió el alta hacia un lado, concentrando su atención en la joven que se sentaba frente a ella.  
\- Pues es un tema que debería haber cerrado con la señorita Guillermina antes de que ella se fuera – explicó suavemente y le tendió la nota –. Estoy a cargo de la cátedra de castellano y con mis colegas queríamos saber si nos podrían conseguir esos tomos un poco más actualizados que los que tenemos.  
\- Ya, ¿y necesitas mi firma? – leyó por encima y luego la miró – ¿No podías firmarlo tú estos días?  
\- La verdad es que no porque yo ni siquiera he figurado como directora estos días. El padre Reynaldo decidió que hacer figurar que la señorita Guillermina renunció ayer era lo mejor. Ella había dejado la fecha abierta en la carta de renuncia.  
\- Ya… - elevó una ceja y sin quererlo sus labios se ladearon en una pícara sonrisa – pero eso no se hace.  
\- No, sí sabemos, pero era mucho problema porque como somos pueblo chico tardan mucho en leer y firmar nuestros papeles. Usted ya hubiera entrado y yo seguiría esperando firmar que había ingresado a la dirección.  
\- Ya, está bien – dejó delicadamente la hoja frente a ella y sus dedos se posaron sobre las palabras delicadamente dibujadas con tinta oscura, Mercedes mirando su mano y luego mirándola a ella –. Pero conmigo las cosas no se harán así, Mercedes, le guste o no al padre Reynaldo – se lamió los labios y Mercedes se quedó colgada en ese gesto, su cabeza ladeándose levemente con los ojos fijos en su boca – ¿Está claro?  
\- Sí… - susurró y asintió antes de tomar aire y darse cuenta que se había quedado mirándola. Frotó sus manos en su falda y se puso de pie torpemente mientras evitaba mirarla y su rostro se ponía rojo – Entonces, ¿podrá conseguirlos?  
\- Para el fin de esta semana tendrán los libros, no se preocupen – le sonrió y Mercedes se mordió el labio mientras asentía y se alejaba hacia la puerta – ¿Ya te vas?  
\- Eh… sí, no quiero molestarla – levantó los ojos avergonzada y Bárbara le mantuvo la mirada por un par de intensos segundos mientras deslizaba la mano para dejarla plana sobre la hoja. Mercedes siguió el movimiento por reflejo y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco más rojas. Bárbara sonrió.  
\- Ya, que tengas buen día. ¿Cierras?  
\- Sí, no se preocupe – se pasó uno de los bucles tras la oreja y cerró al salir, sus ojos buscando el piso mientras cruzaba del pasillo. Los nervios la traicionaban mucho al tenerla frente a ella. El día anterior y esa misma mañana le había sucedido, y ahora otra vez.  
Bárbara se mordió el labio y pasó su mirada por las cosas del escritorio antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar la nota debajo de su mano. Quizás estaba viendo cosas donde definitivamente no había. Con un suspiro largo volvió a tomar su bolígrafo y terminó de redactar la nota de Mercedes para luego firmarla y dejarla como prioridad entre sus demás papeles.

\- ¿Y?  
\- ¿Qué? – miró a Horacio y a Elsa. El líquido con fuerte sabor a alcohol le quemó la garganta y apretó los labios – ¡Ay, está fuerte!  
\- ¿Así como el carácter de la directora? – murmuró Elsa y Mercedes se limpió los labios.  
\- Uf, de terror fíjate – jugó con el tenedor mientras se callaban al paso de un empleado –. Ni siquiera Guillermina era tan estricta. Entró diciendo que las cosas se van a hacer como ella quiere.  
\- Ya pero… ¿no van a hablar?  
\- Suponiendo que dijo que no va a tomar en cuenta si al padre Reynaldo le importa o no… - frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza – Lo que más me llama la atención es qu…

Bárbara se desenredó de las sábanas y se estiró hacia atrás, la mano de Nicanor acariciando su espalda desnuda. Había buscado maneras y maneras de quitarse los nervios y por última opción decidió que retozar un rato con su marido no le haría mal. Llevaban meses sin ningún tipo de contacto y agradecía poder ser ella quien decidía cuándo y cómo. Muchas no tenían esa suerte y era algo que la perseguía a diario. Muchas había sido ella y todavía le quemaba el recuerdo de no haber podido hacer nada.  
\- ¿A dónde vas?  
\- Tú tienes que ir a trabajar y yo tengo que ir a bañarme – contestó con falsa simpatía y ajustó la bata alrededor de su cuerpo –. ¿Vienes para la cena?  
\- Hoy cenamos afuera, ¿recuerdas? – tomó sus pantalones del borde de la cama y Bárbara se llevó los dedos a los labios.  
\- Se me olvidó, estuve tan metida en la escuela hoy… disculpa.  
\- Está bien, te entiendo – vistiéndose rápido se acercó a ella y besó sus labios –. Nos vemos más tarde.  
\- Nos vemos – asintió y suspiró al oír la puerta cerrarse. 

La puerta se abrió y Elsa miró a la pareja que entró, atrayendo la atención de Mercedes también. Los ojos cafés de la morena miraron cálidamente a Antonieta que les indicaba qué mesas estaban disponibles. A su lado, el hombre que llevaba un sombrero al tono con su chaqueta le tomó la mano y tiró dulcemente de ella hacia su dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente y Mercedes apretó los labios.  
\- Buenas noches – saludó el hombre al pasar pero se detuvo cuando su esposa soltó su mano.  
\- Buenas noches, ¿cómo están? – saludó a la mesa y luego miró a Mercedes – Hola, Mercedes.  
\- Buenas noches, directora – se puso de pie algo nerviosa y dejó un par de besos en sus mejillas – ¿Pasando la noche afuera?  
\- Creo que me hacía falta un poco de aire después de mi primer día – le sonrió y no pudo dejar su mirada. Alguien a su lado se aclaró la garganta y una voz femenina se dirigió a ella.  
\- ¿Usted es la nueva directora? – los profundos ojos cafés la miraron y Elsa sonrió con soltura – Me presento, Elsa Quiroga.  
\- ¿La hermana de Sofía?  
\- La misma – se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, Bárbara apretándola con educación –. Por lo que veo ya vio a mi hermana.  
\- ¡Cómo no verla! – rió y miró rápidamente a Mercedes que bajó la vista – Soy Bárbara Román, un gusto.  
\- El gusto es mío y espero pueda poner en vereda a la Sofi – pidió y Bárbara movió las cejas.  
\- Ya veremos. Bueno, los dejo. Provecho.  
\- Igualmente – Elsa miró de reojo a Mercedes que siguió a la mujer con la vista y luego volvió a sentarse.  
Mantuvieron silencio por un par de segundos hasta que Claudio se dirigió a su mesa y sólo entonces Elsa habló.  
\- ¿No que era estricta?  
\- No la viste frente a la escuela – murmuró haciéndose la tonta y con una sonrisa.  
\- Ya, pero sí tenías razón. Tiene como un… - hizo un gesto con la cara y Mercedes bebió de nuevo para ocultar la risa.  
\- Te dije.  
\- ¿Y está casada con ese tipo? – murmuró Horacio y Elsa rió a su lado.  
\- Ya po, si tú ni trabajo tienes, ¿qué criticas?  
\- ¡Elsa, por Dios, qué catete!  
Bárbara miró al trío reír y entrelazó sus dedos debajo de su mentón mientras observaba cada gesto de la castaña y cómo se desenvolvía con aquellas personas. Había sentido que la rubia no le tuvo ni un poquito de miedo, ni siquiera se intimidó – en cambio, Mercedes pareció tensarse al sólo verla y eso le seguía haciendo maquinar. Nicanor le habló así que le prestó atención y decidió olvidar por un rato que, mezclados sus recuerdos con la realidad, Mercedes tenía el mismo comportamiento que ella había tenido casi diez años atrás.  
Mercedes sentía algo en el cuello pero prefería no hacerle caso, su atención dirigida a Elsa y Horacio que hablaban sobre los planes de vacaciones que, si ella quería, podía unirse e ir a los nevados de Chillán a pasar el receso de invierno. La sola idea de pasar sus días de descanso en ese lugar le hizo agua la boca y aceptó sin dudar. Llevaba sin salir del pueblo desde que había vuelto de Santiago y necesitaba cambiar de aire, necesitaba ver si por fin podía dejar de lado su vida monótona y dedicarse más tiempo a ella, a su calma y a su corazón que parecía seguir dormido mientras la vida pasaba a través de ella y sus manos seguían sin sostener las de alguien más.  
La sobremesa siguió y así su mente siguió girando y girando, pensando y tratando de descifrarse a sí misma. A veces creía que haberse llenado los bolsillos de ilusiones tenía erradas sus expectativas del amor. Pero no quería menos que aquello que había leído, no quería menos de lo que ella era capaz de dar por la gente que quería, y sabía que el momento en que encontrara a alguien que llenara sus espacios cómodamente, dándole tiempo para elegir qué paso dar sin miedo a ser criticada, iba a entregarlo todo y quería vaciarse y llenarse en una relación recíproca. Y estaba segura de que algún día la encontraría – pero esperaba fuera pronto.  
\- ¿Viste? ¿Viste cómo se va y vuela? – movió la mano frente a su cara y le tocó la nariz, sacándola del trance.  
\- ¡Ay, Horacio! ¡Qué pesado! – sacudió la servilleta frente a su cara y Elsa rió a carcajada limpia.  
\- ¿En qué estabas pensando, mujer? Tenías la cabeza en las nubes – la miró con ojos inquisidores y Mercedes rió, negando.  
\- En que necesito ese receso de invierno o voy a enloquecer por tener a tu hermana de alumna.  
\- ¡Ay, no es para tanto! Mira que la Sofi no es ni la mitad de lo que éramos nosotras – le levantó la mano a Claudio y Mercedes aceptó, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y sonriendo –. Claudio, ¿nos traes el postre?  
\- ¿Qué van a querer?  
\- Yo un heladito de frutilla, por favor – le pidió y el hombre asintió mientras la pareja pedía –. Ya, pero sí éramos muy… terribles, ¿no? – apoyó su mentón en su mano y Elsa asintió.  
\- Sobre todo tú que faltabas mucho por dormirte.  
\- Ya, pero no era por andar escapándome con Horacio – susurró y el hombre se recostó en el hombro de la rubia.  
\- Es que ella se enamoró perdidamente de mí, Mechita – le besó la mejilla y Elsa se quitó.  
\- Ah, qué lata – se quitó y Mercedes fue quien rió está vez.  
\- Es que ya sabes, Mercedes, el encanto de los Möller – movió las cejas y Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

Y su vista se desvió tras la cabeza de su hermano, en dirección a la morena y su respiración murió al ver sus ojos cafés fijos en ella. La luz daba en ellos y los llenaba de ese misterio que ella quería descubrir, que la atraía como abeja al polen. Bárbara le sonrió apenas, de costado, y ella sintió el sonrojo en su cuello y en las mejillas, tiñendo su piel de un rosa dulce y encantador – resaltando sus ojos verdosos que ahora tenían las pupilas dilatadas sin que ella lo supiera pero que Bárbara veía con claridad.  
Claudio habló y ella levantó la vista, intentando volver a conectar con la realidad y salir del espiral donde se metió al ver a la mujer. Su corazón latía a un ritmo extraño – no como siempre ni tampoco rápido, sino… raro. Acomodó su plato y tomó la cuchara del mismo, sus ojos bajando al rosado postre con trozos de fruta. Elsa seguía hablando y Horacio aportaba mientras ella tenía los ojos clavados en la florecilla del florero. El frío y dulce postre se derritió en su lengua y sonrió ante uno de los comentarios sobre haber estado siempre caminando en el aire. No, no había estado nunca en el aire – no como se había sentido segundos atrás en esa mirada café.  
Uno de los meseros pasó tras ellos y Mercedes se hizo la tonta para echar un vistazo hacia él y verlo en la mesa de Bárbara. El hombre calvo pagó y pronto ambos tomaron sus abrigos. La morena pasando primero y su marido siguiéndola.

\- Buenas noches – se detuvo de nuevo a la altura de Mercedes y la pareja la miró.  
\- Buenas noches, Bárbara – Elsa le sonrió confianzuda y Horacio movió la cabeza en saludo.  
\- Buenas noches, Mercedes – sus dedos se posaron en su hombro y la castaña apretó los labios, la saliva siendo mucha en su boca. Se limpió los labios para disimular y asintió torpemente.  
\- Disculpa. Buenas noches, Bárbara. Espero hayas disfrutado la cena.  
\- No tienes idea – le sonrió y miró a Horacio y Elsa y movió la cabeza en saludo antes de marcharse.

Mercedes pegó un último vistazo tras su hombro y Bárbara la observó por un efímero segundo antes de cruzar la puerta y marcharse por esa noche. Y esa, sin saberlo, iba a ser la primera mirada de muchas que compartirían al cruzar el umbral del espacio de la otra.  



	4. Quince días

Hacía dos semanas que la morena había acomodado al colegio como si fuera un montón de piezas de ajedrez. La jugada era perfecta y no podían perder por ningún lado. Su capacidad de dirección se mostraba sin que ella siquiera tuviera que aparecer. Las alumnas llegaban diez minutos antes, ninguna arriesgándose a ser echada del colegio como ya había ocurrido la primera semana que, al tomarse a juego las palabras de la morena, muchas se vieron volviendo a casa temprano por la mañana. Claramente no estaba jugando.  
Mercedes se acomodó la manga de la camisa y mantuvo su postura recta, sus ojos paseándose por las alumnas que esperaban el saludo matinal de su directora. No habían vuelto a coincidir mucho con la susodicha luego de que el viernes le avisara que ya habían llegado los libros prometidos. Luego de un “gracias,” Mercedes había dejado la dirección para dedicarse a sus clases totalmente entusiasmada por lo que podría desarrollar con material nuevo y más actual. Sus intereses feministas se respaldaban mucho más con lo que Bárbara había conseguido y que, al parecer, también coincidía con el pensamiento de la morena.  
Y tal vez pudiera averiguarlo.  
El taconeo se oyó directamente desde el corredor y todas miraron algo sorprendidas a la mujer que venía con la cabeza en alto y las manos junto al cuerpo en un porte algo autoritario.

  
\- Buenos días – dijo en alto y ni siquiera esperó respuesta –, espero hoy no haya ninguna señorita que se le haya ocurrido llegar tarde o, como ya les advertí, esta misma tarde habrá reunión de tutores y no sólo va a llevar el castigo aquella que llegara tarde, sino también quienes llegaron a horario – todas tomaron aire como para rebatir pero ella pareció mirarlas a todas y cada una al mismo tiempo, provocando que se callaran –. Pagarán inocentes por pecadoras, pero ese es el precio de no acatar las reglas.

  
\- ¡Pero es injusto! – la voz de Sofía Quiroga resonó de los últimos lugares en la fila y Mercedes apretó los labios cansada. Era rebelde como Elsa pero maleducada como su padre.

  
\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Que no es justo que quienes llegamos temprano seamos quienes también vayamos a tener que escuchar a nuestros papás retándonos.

\- Pues le informo, señorita Quiroga, que usted no es una blanca paloma. ¿Acaso cree que no la vi entrando de puntillas el jueves pasado? Cinco minutos tarde, sus compañeras ya estaban en clase – el color se le fue de la cara a Sofía y Mercedes tomó aire. Iba a tener que hablar con Elsa –. ¿Es usted inocente? – el silencio total sobrevino – Pasen a sus salas y quiero que cada una de ustedes – miró a las docentes y Mercedes sintió que su postura se erguía sola ante su mirada – pase a la dirección con la lista de asistencia y van a poner si alguna llegó tarde quieran o no.

Todas asintieron y Bárbara se volteó y se marchó de nuevo a la dirección. Entre miradas, Mercedes esperó que la profesora de Biología de las niñas se las llevara y luego pasó ella con las chicas de primer año de la secundaria. El corazón lo tenía acelerado entre las costillas y se preguntó si esa era Bárbara enojada o si había mucho más. No había mentido con ser estricta y al parecer nadie le había creído hasta ese momento – ni siquiera ella misma.  
Dejó que todas sus compañeras fueran primero con la asistencia y sólo cuando preguntó si quedaba alguna sin entregar la planilla y la respuesta fue negativa, fue ella misma con su temblorosa hoja en mano. Bárbara tenía la cabeza gacha y uno de sus bucles bailaba junto a su mejilla, haciéndola lucir inofensiva y hasta dulce, así como cuando sonreía o se quedaba flotando en sus pensamientos y sus labios hacían un pequeño morro. Ella la había observado mucho esas dos semanas porque Bárbara seguía siendo un enigma y ella era demasiado curiosa como para no querer resolverla.  
Golpeó apenas y los ojos cafés se fijaron en ella con esa intensidad desmedida otra vez. Bárbara le indicó que pasara y ella ingresó, cerrando con cuidado. En silencio se miraron por un momento y Mercedes espabiló lo suficiente para acercarse y tenderle la hoja sin ninguna palabra de por medio. Los delicados dedos de la mujer rozaron los suyos al tomar la hoja desde arriba y tragó saliva nerviosa.

\- Mmm… ¿segura que nadie llegó tarde? – inquirió de golpe, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

\- ¿Eh? No, no, por supuesto que no – se defendió y Bárbara la escudriñó por largos segundos hasta ver cómo se ponía roja.

\- Está bien. Te creo, Mercedes – dejó el papel a un lado y tamborileó los dedos sobre él para después fijarse en ella otra vez –. ¿Podrás hablar con la hermana de Sofía? Me parece que los problemas con ella no son de hoy…

\- Sofía no es una mala chica, sólo que… - se mordió el labio y Bárbara ladeó la cabeza – La familia de la Elsa es muy complicada, principalmente su papá. Entonces ella creció y sigue con un estilo de ser muy… agresivo.

\- Lo comprendo, pero para eso estamos, ¿no? Para ayudar.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. En la noche posiblemente vea a Elsa así que voy a hablar con ella.

\- Ya, está bien – asintió y la miró por un momento – ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- Eso quiero saber yo de usted…

\- Bueno, quiero que me dejes de tratar de usted – la miró con un gesto más informal y Mercedes apretó los labios –. Me llamo Bárbara y me puedes decir Bárbara y tratarme de tú.

\- ¿Sí? – sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa y la morena asintió. De verdad Mercedes parecía de otro mundo.

\- Sí, Mercedes, no hay problema. Y en temas institucionales, esto es todo. Puedes ir a dar clases tranquila.

\- Ya, muchas gracias – le sonrió un poco más liviana y le pegó un último vistazo sobre su hombro antes de salir de la dirección.

Bárbara suspiró y se frotó la frente una vez que Mercedes se marchó. Había tratado de no pensar tanto en sus actitudes pero no pudo quitarse su mirada desde aquella noche en la hostería. Y de eso ya hacían quince días.  
Podría echarle la culpa a que Mercedes era la única con la que había hablado poco y nada en su estadía en el pueblo hasta ese momento y a decir verdad sus intentos de hablar no había podido rechazarlos por obvias razones, pero sabía que era otra cosa a la que no podía ponerle nombre ni tampoco describir. Ya frustrada suspiró y retomó sus deberes en un pálido intento de alejar la incertidumbre que la rodeaba con respecto a todo lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Mercedes miró la hora y se encontró con que se habían pasado dos minutos tarde de la hora de salida. Jugó con el reloj de su muñeca y se levantó despacio, parándose junto a la puerta y mirando hacia afuera. No había nadie. Se mordió el labio y miró a las alumnas para luego volver a su escritorio y con cuidado guardar sus cosas, dejando sólo el borrador y la bolsita de tizas. Al aclararse la garganta las adolescentes la miraron y ella les pidió que esperaran, marchándose luego de la orden.  
Para cuando decidió cruzar el pasillo y acercarse a la dirección, el reloj marcaba las doce y treinta y cinco, ese número reemplazando el cero era su razón de estar allí. Miró tras la puerta y se encontró con la oficina vacía. La maleta de Bárbara estaba allí al igual que su abrigo. Se fijó bien en todos los lugares que podía ver desde allí y al no oír nada, tomó el picaporte. A punto de abrir estaba cuando una voz le erizó los vellos de la nuca y de un salto soltó el agarre.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le sonrió y la miró a los asustadizos ojos verdes.

\- Disculpe, yo…

\- ¿Otra vez me tratas de usted, Mercedes? – frunció las cejas y los labios y abrió la puerta, entrando seguida de la profesora.

\- Bueno, discúlpame, sólo venía a avisar que el toque de salida fue hace cinco minutos y aún estamos dentro, eso es todo – se acarició el cuello intentando bajar los nervios y Bárbara miró el movimiento con interés para luego mirar sus ojos.

\- Es castigo por haber llegado tarde – se encogió de hombros y tomó su chaqueta y el maletín.

\- ¿Castigo para quién? ¿Quién llegó tarde? – Bárbara deshizo su andar hasta estar parada frente a ella.

\- Una de las amigas de Sofía. Las mismas compañeras la delataron y la docente lo confirmó.

\- ¿Va a llamar a los tutores?

\- No lo veo necesario, creo que con encontrarse acá adentro más tiempo del habitual van a querer llegar lo antes posible para salir a horario – se encogió de hombros.  
Mercedes asintió y tragó saliva, respirando profundamente para bajar los nervios. Pero en lugar de darle paso para poder salir, se concentró en esa solitaria gota de agua corriendo por la línea de la mandíbula de la mujer y aún con mano temblorosa, la tomó entre los dedos, la piel oliva contrastando un poco con el rosa pálido de sus propios dedos – así mismo el calor de ambas se encontró pero era distinto.  
La morena le mantuvo la mirada y Mercedes arrastró los dedos por su mandíbula y casi que jugueteó con su mentón antes de dejar caer la mano.

\- Tenías un… una gotita de agua – murmuró y Bárbara tragó saliva ante el susurrado tono de voz de Mercedes.

\- Sí, fui… a refrescarme porque estaba muy cansada – se explicó sin razón y la castaña asintió. La idea, de pronto, surgió como esa palabra que estuvo mucho rato pensando.

\- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo a la hostería? Así se te pasan los nervios – ofreció y Bárbara frunció el cejo –. Yo invito.

\- Eh… no sé, Mercedes. No quiero molestarte – tomó su bolso con ambas manos y la miró, esta vez, nerviosa.

\- Si no molestas, Bárbara. Vamos, te tomas un café y descansas y luego vuelves a tu casa… o si quieres te quedas a almorzar conmigo.

\- Mercedes…

\- Ya, te invito una última vez y si me dices que no, ya no te molesto – sonrió juguetona, sus ojos verdes resaltando con la luz del medio día en una emoción casi infantil – ¿Vienes? – Bárbara la observó por unos cuantos segundos para luego sonreír – ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Sí, Mercedes, es un sí.

Luego de despedir a las alumnas, Bárbara fue a cerrar la dirección y esperó a Mercedes en la entrada pero al no volver, fue a buscarla para encontrarla borrando el pizarrón. Entró al aula vacía y sus pasos hicieron eco.

\- ¿Esto haces a diario?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Trabajar?

\- Mhm, dedicarte tanto al colegio.

\- Pues como no estoy en tu condición y tampoco tengo hijos… - se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía en puntitas para borrar la parte superior de la pizarra, ignorando totalmente el gesto de sorpresa de Bárbara.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No tienes novio? ¿O prometido? – inquirió con más curiosidad de la que hubiese querido y Mercedes negó mientras se acercaba a guardar sus cosas. Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven maestra que tiró de las cintas de la bolsita de tizas y una nubecita de polvo cayó en la mesa.

\- No, nunca he tenido pololo – negó y guardó la bolsita en un cajón.

\- Pero cómo… - rió ante la casi irracional situación y Mercedes se acercó con su saco en el brazo y el bolso en la otra mano – con lo linda que eres – aquel leve rubor se transformó en dos pequeñas rosas sobre los hoyuelos de Mercedes que sonreía tímida.

\- Pues ya ves, no todas tenemos suerte. Quizás, algún día… no lo sé – negó y miró hacia la puerta – ¿Vamos? – y el asunto se terminó ahí mientras salía hacia el umbral.  
Bárbara la observó en la cálida luz del mediodía y su corazón retumbó un par de veces en su pecho. ¿Esa mujer era siquiera real o ella había enloquecido totalmente? Los ojos claros se fijaron en sus café y la sonrisa de labios pálidos apareció.

\- ¿Vamos? – repitió y ella no pudo más que seguirla como si hubiese sido hechizada por el canto de una sirena.


	5. Conocer

El almuerzo que Bárbara terminó aceptando casi a regañadientes fue totalmente ameno. Mercedes se comportó tan dulce como era su naturaleza cuando no tenía hostilidad alrededor y Bárbara se dejó envolver por esa magia atrapante de la muchacha que contaba sin muchos tapujos cosas que ocurrieron en el colegio o en el pueblo. Al parecer Mercedes no tenía vergüenza para hablar cuando entraba en confianza, contrastando completamente con la profesora seria y estricta que mostraba ser en el colegio. El postre llegó con el mejor plato de la casa y Bárbara quedó enamoradísima de lo dulce de aquella comida. Mercedes la había mirado con entusiasmo y curiosidad y había reído cuando ella se había cubierto la boca y un sonido de puro placer escapó de su garganta.

\- ¡Esto es lo más rico que he probado nunca! – la miró con exagerada pero real intensidad.  
\- ¿Viste? Imposible resistirse – se llevó una cucharada a los labios y un poco de crema quedó en su comisura e incluso antes de notarlo, Bárbara ya se lo estaba quitando.  
\- Mejor así – le sonrió y Mercedes se quedó quieta, casi helada, por un momento ante la mirada de la morena que se limpió el dedo en la servilleta con lentitud.

Luego del postre y un poco más de charla, Bárbara había dicho que era hora de irse porque no podía dejar la casa sola por tanto tiempo y ya en la puerta, se despidió de Mercedes con dos besos que tardaron mucho en sus mejillas y luego de los cuales se encontraron demasiado cerca para cualquier racionalidad.

\- La próxima invito yo – susurró y sonrió antes de salir de su espacio personal y cruzar el umbral.

Mercedes había asomado la cabeza para verla marchar en su andar naturalmente coqueto, sus caderas bailando con el aire mientras sus bucles rebotaban adorables en cada paso. La piel de las mejillas le quedó ardiendo y sentía en su nariz el perfume dulzón y profundo de aquella que pronto se perdió de su vista. Al cerrar la puerta cerró también los ojos por un par de segundos antes de respirar hondo y volver a la mesa. Bárbara le destartalaba la situación completa y esa intensidad con la que hacían todo, desde mirarse hasta perder ratos enteros hablando de la vida en Santiago y también de lo que la morena vivió en otras ciudades, se le estaba haciendo una costumbre que le iba a costar perder pero que tampoco era capaz de parar. Tener a Bárbara delante era perder los estribos sin siquiera darse cuenta.  
Al día siguiente, Mercedes la miró con un leve rubor en las mejillas y ella no pudo evitar sonreír con verdadera dulzura, dejándose arrastrar por esos emocionados ojos verdes. La habían pasado muy bien y cual adolescente, se sintió estúpida por desear pronto ser ella quien invitase a la Möller a almorzar. No había dejado de pensar en su tarde lo que restó del día y aunque intentó buscar distracción, una y otra vez volvió al rostro de la profesora dejándose llevar por el recuerdo de sus gestos y su sonrisa, por su cejo apretado al hablar de algo con pasión; y ni hablar de su risa tímida que la mantuvo como entre algodones toda la comida. Y aunque quiso evitar el mal sabor de boca, la preocupación de estarse metiendo en terreno pantanoso la rebasó como un vaso que llenas de manera distraída. Mercedes le parecía agradable y eso era todo – o al menos de eso intentó convencerse justo antes de dormir.

\- Ya – asintió mientras Bárbara cerraba el cajón lleno de ficheros – Oye… ¿Quieres ir al cine en la tarde?  
\- ¿Al cine? ¿Qué van a pasar? – acomodó la virgen de nuevo sobre el mueble y luego miró a Mercedes – No vamos a ver una película repetida como la otra vez, supongo – elevó una ceja y Mercedes rió.  
\- ¡Ay, Bárbara! No seas así – hizo pucherito y la mujer rió, tomando su abrigo y el maletín – ¿Quieres?  
\- Elsa te dijo que no, ¿verdad?  
\- No eres mi segunda opción y eso lo sabes bien – se paró en la esquina del escritorio e interrumpió su paso. Bárbara tragó saliva al tenerla tan cerca.  
\- ¿Segura? – su ceja se elevó otra vez y Mercedes se mordió el labio y luego sacudió la cabeza.  
\- No, nada de eso. Siempre eres la primera en que pienso al hacer un plan, o tener ganas de hacer algo – sonrió de labios apretados y Bárbara suspiró.  
\- Ya, está bien. Pero más vale no sea la misma de hace dos semanas, Mercedes, mira que ya van a ser vacaciones y creo que hemos visto las mismas tres películas desde que llegué aquí.  
\- Ay, no seas así conmigo – rió y Bárbara se quedó en la manera en que su rostro enrojecía de la vergüenza –. Eres la única que me cumple los caprichos, fíjate.  
\- ¿Ah sí? – la miró curiosa y Mercedes ladeó la cabeza.  
\- Mhm, sólo tú y nadie más. Por eso me gusta estar contigo – se encogió de hombros y se alejó a buscar sus cosas. Bárbara tenía un nudo en la garganta.  
\- Entonces estás conmigo por eso.  
\- Estoy contigo porque me agradas – la miró y elevó su ceja, copiándole el gesto a la morena –, y porque eres mucho más inteligente que cualquiera en este pueblo.  
Bárbara la miró abrir la puerta y se mordió el labio de manera inconsciente. De verdad que Mercedes estaba poniéndole difícil la cosa de no fijarse en ella cuando tenía esa maldita manía de irrumpir en su espacio y decirle cosas que ella rápidamente llevaba al doble sentido. A veces se sentía corrompida por eso, pero sólo le pasaba con la castaña y le estaba costando bastante deshacerse de ese sentir.  
\- ¿Vamos?  
\- Ya, vamos, vamos a ver tu película repetida – cruzó el umbral y luego de cerrar la dirección, se sorprendió cuando Mercedes le tomó la mano.  
\- No te vas a arrepentir – dijo con una sonrisa confianzuda en los labios –, lo prometo.

Unas horas después del almuerzo y ya llegando a casi el final de la tarde soleada, Mercedes se paró frente a la puerta de la morena y suspiró antes de golpear y apartarse. La calle vacía la hacía sentir un poco extraña – el barrio de Bárbara en sí era extraño, no se oía nada ni tampoco había gente afuera. Era un poco como la morena. Volvió a golpear y oyó pasos rápidos tras la puerta. Los ojos marrones de la mujer la miraron con su clásica intensidad oscura y ella se mordió el interior del labio. El vestido gris, nuevo por lo visto, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si fuera un guante, dibujándole las curvas de cada rincón, y su mirada escurridiza se grabó esas ondulaciones tras la retina antes de volver a sus ojos café.

\- Disculpa, me estaba maquillando. ¿Quieres pasar?  
\- ¿Te falta mucho? Si no te espero aquí, no hay problema – murmuró. Le daba mucha pena entrar a la casa de la mujer y eso Bárbara le había dicho que era casi ridículo.  
\- Entra, que hace frío – mantuvo la puerta abierta y a Mercedes no le quedó otra que entrar para no quedar como maleducada.

Tomando asiento en el sillón, sus ojos tímidos se resbalaron por todos los adornos y pequeñeces que hacían esa sala tan especial. Entrar allí era como desaparecerse del mundo y esa sensación la tuvo la primera vez que entró, y ahora la sentía una vez más. Acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja, vio a Bárbara frente al espejo. La morena delineaba uno de sus ojos con destreza mientras en la otra mano abarajaba el labial, el rímel y un pincel para el rubor. Otra vez siguió el camino de las ondas de su cabello y sin querer – o traicionada por el inconsciente – se encontró mirando sus piernas realzadas por el zapato de taco alto. Y en su ignorancia, divagando por el cuerpo femenino, no se enteró que Bárbara la observó casi triunfante por el reflejo.

\- ¿Qué vamos a ver al final? – cerró el rímel y se pasó la brocha por las mejillas y el cuello rápidamente antes de meter todo en la bolsa.  
\- Es una sorpresa – le sonrió ruborizada y casi saltó de su lugar, acomodando su falda – ¿Ya?  
\- Ya, vamos.

Hablando sobre el descenso de las temperaturas y cómo de crudo se iba a venir el invierno, se encontraron poniéndose a la cola de la entrada del teatro prontamente. Bárbara trató de mirar por encima el título pero Mercedes la interrumpió, tomando su mano y haciéndole prometer que no iba a ver hasta que empezara la película.

\- Ay, Mercedes. Seguro es una película repetida.  
\- Te juro que no, ¿ya? Pero es un sorpresa que tengo para ti – apretó sus manos y Bárbara no pudo decirle que no a esos ojos verdes que la miraban con tanto anhelo.  
\- Ya, ya, está bien – la miró con sus ojos cafés llenos de la luz de la calle y Mercedes sonrió, su nariz arrugándose.

Mercedes pagó las entradas ante la mirada de reproche de Bárbara, y tirando de su mano con total naturalidad entraron a la sala. Había cumplido con no ver el poster y ese sentir de su piel con la de la castaña le hacía entender que le cumpliría hasta el mínimo capricho con tal de verla así de emocionada. Se deslizaron entre los asientos hasta encontrar un par vacío y Mercedes la miró de reojo, una pequeña y divertida sonrisa en sus labios rosa.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Feliz? – susurró y la castaña soltó una pequeña risa.  
\- Muy. Vas a ver que te va a gustar – murmuró y oyó shusheos desde el fondo, por lo que Bárbara frunció las cejas.  
\- Que son quejosos, eh. Ni siquiera empezó…  
\- Así es la gente aquí – susurró más cerca y ambas rieron cual adolescentes.

Las luces bajaron más y pronto empezó a reproducirse la lista de actores antes del título. Mercedes puso su mano en el apoyabrazos y la miró de reojo, su corazón latiendo un poco acelerado, y sonrió cuando Bárbara entreabrió los labios ante el título. Había escuchado a la morena hablar sobre el cine francés y lo mucho que le gustaba y que había estado al tanto del estreno de la película desde antes de llegar al pueblo. Y su sorpresa había sido esa, regalarle la entrada para verla juntas.

\- Mercedes… - murmuró y la miró con una mezcla de sensaciones, la castaña sonriendo tímida antes de bajar la mirada – gracias.

Mercedes sólo asintió y sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor cuando la morena tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, dando un apretón para luego dejar sus dedos así, unidos. La castaña respiró profundo y levantó la vista hacia la pantalla.

\- Eres una tramposa – murmuró Bárbara mientras todos salían de la sala y ellas esperaban.  
\- Me vas a decir que no te gustó – elevó una ceja y Bárbara sonrió coqueta.  
\- No se vale que me conozcas – la empujó suavecito con el codo y Mercedes rió, mirándola en medio de las luces todavía bajas –. Gracias, en serio. Me gustó muchísimo.  
\- Era la idea – le sonrió de nuevo y avanzaron en las escalinatas – ¿Quieres ir a tomar una copita antes de ir a tu casa?  
\- Quizás mañana luego del colegio, ¿te parece? Porque ahora me espera Nicanor y…  
\- Ya, ya, entiendo – se apresuró a eliminar cualquier duda de molestia y Bárbara asintió.  
\- Gracias.

A la salida se despidieron con un par de besos en las mejillas y fue Mercedes quien se marchó primero, siendo observada minuciosamente por los ojos cafés de la morena que no podía dejarla ir del todo. Todavía no podía borrar de su mente la mirada de Mercedes sobre su cuerpo aquella tarde y una leve llama crepitaba en su interior, avisándole que estaba en terreno peligroso aunque se sintiera tan complacida con ello. El tomar su mano había sido sólo un pasito más para ponerla nerviosa, para crisparla, y había surtido efecto pues la castaña había tenido la tez sonrosada toda la película.  
Tomando aire se dio vuelta y decidió que era hora de dejar el fantaseo por un rato. Había llegado a ese pueblo para alejarse de fantasmas anteriores y no pensaba crear más – y mucho menos dejar que los ya existentes le dieran vuelta la realidad.  
Mercedes metió la llave en la cerradura cuando la voz de Elsa la distrajo.

\- Mechita, ¿qué haces volviendo a esta hora? – la increpó y Mercedes sonrió algo nerviosa. La verdad era que ni siquiera había llegado a cenar.  
\- Eh… estoy volviendo del cine, estaba con Bárbara – giró la llave y la rubia la siguió dentro del cuarto.  
\- ¿Segura que estabas con Bárbara? – elevó una ceja con coquetería y la castaña se ruborizó.  
\- Ay, Elsa, claro que sí – dejó su bolso al pie de su cama y se volteó a mirarla – ¿Con quién más estaría?  
\- No sé, por eso pregunto. Mira que te noté como más… perdida este tiempo, ¿sabes?  
\- ¿Perdida? ¿Cómo perdida? – rió nerviosa y tragó saliva.  
\- Claro, andas como más… ida, te pones nerviosa y muchas veces te vi con la carita como ahora – levantó la mano y acarició su piel sonrosada.  
\- ¿Cómo tengo la cara? No seas fantasiosa, Elsa. Fui con Bárbara a ver una película y volví. Ella no vino conmigo porque su marido la estaba esperando.  
\- Ya… mira, te voy a creer esta vez.  
\- Me tienes que creer siempre porque a ti no te puedo mentir.  
\- Ya, y si estabas con Bárbara, ¿por qué estás tan, como, agitada?  
\- No estoy agitada, te estás inventando cosas. Mejor vamos a dormir que mañana es otro día y ya es tarde – la tomó de los hombros y la volteó –. Anda que Horacio te espera – la empujó suavecito y Elsa negó con la cabeza.  
\- Ya me voy a enterar yo, Mechita, ya vas a ver – la acusó con la mirada mientras cerraba la puerta y Mercedes reía en un intento de disfrazar sus verdaderos nervios.

Una vez que se encontró sola en medio de su cuarto, cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza para luego mirarse en el reflejo del espejo del armario. Tenía vestigios de rubor en la cara y sus pupilas dilatadas no eran a causa de las preguntas de Elsa. En la mano aún le ardía el recuerdo de la piel de Bárbara y no podía quitarse de encima las miradas que compartieron a lo largo de la película. Se desató el pañuelo y lo dejó a un lado junto con la chaqueta, tomando asiento en su cama y pasando sus manos sobre su falda una y otra vez.  
Bárbara jugaba con su tranquilidad aunque llevara mucho intentando negárselo y ese mucho remontara al primer día que cruzaron palabras en el patio del colegio. Era una mujer distinta, tenía ese algo que ella jamás encontró en nadie y pronto la curiosidad la arrastró al vicio de querer sentir su energía todo el tiempo – una que le aceleraba el pulso y que más de una noche, y más de un día, le había hecho soñar con cosas irracionales.  
Ahora los dedos entrelazados del cine se habían cumplido en la lista de cosas casi imposibles y para su desgracia la lista era un poco más larga y se sentía con ganas de más. Tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por el cabello para luego quitar los pasadores y sacar la redecilla, dejando que sus bucles rebotaran en su espalda. Se cubrió la cara y suspiró. Estaba enloqueciendo, debía ser eso porque lo que en su mente circulaba en ese instante no era normal, no estaba bien. Quizás tuviese que calmarse, quizás tuviese que tomar aire sin el perfume de la morena y entonces todo estaría bien otra vez. Quizás tuviese que alejarse un poco antes de terminar por perder totalmente la cabeza.


	6. Desconocer

Ese día había despertado de mejor humor que otros días. Todavía sentía en su nariz el aroma del perfume floral de Mercedes y sus labios se torcieron sin permiso al recordar su reacción cuando le tomó la mano. Quizás tentar su suerte no fuera una idea tan loca. Más de una vez la había tocado o había invadido su espacio para ver su reacción y el resultado había sido el mismo siempre: mejillas rojas y la respiración un poco errática. También la había observado una que otra vez mientras Mercedes pasaba su hora libre con ella en la dirección y los ojos verdes de la castaña se habían fijado en ella de reojo, alejándose al segundo de ser descubierta.  
Había aprendido a leer a la gente, había aprendido que ella misma en su gloria de mujer y de ser, había llegado a prender los bajos deseos de mucha gente – pero habían sido tan obvios como las pisadas de un ladrón inexperto en una madrugada de rocío. Le habían dejado saber muy pronto cómo se sentían y eso a ella la había aburrido al instante. Ella había conocido el deseo prenderse pedacito a pedacito de una mano delicada y aún existían noches donde soñaba con eso por puro extrañar el éxtasis del juego y la incertidumbre.  
Y Mercedes le brindaba eso sin saber, sin confirmárselo. Mercedes jugaba a las escondidas muy mal pero parecía ser ignorante de lo que le estaba pasando, o de lo que ella adrede estaba intentando provocar y que con muy poco había conseguido. Le gustaba verla perder los estribos a su toque, asustarse cuando le hablaba al oído tras su espalda, o trastabillarse al verla acercarse a ella con esa mirada que muy bien sabía cuándo usar.  
Se estiró entre las mantas y suspiró contenta. El fuego dulce del placer estaba allí a causa del sueño que había tenido donde muy poco había podido dilucidar quién era quién, pero ese sueño plagado de recuerdos había instalado en ella ese valor de avanzar quizás un poco más en un juego donde la única beneficiada era ella – y tal vez también lo fuera Mercedes en algún futuro. Tomando su bata se dirigió al baño y cargó la bañera de agua caliente. Nicanor había pasado la noche en Chillán trabajando en una serie de robos y ella había podido disfrutar su ausencia en paz – incluso las mañanas sin él se sentían mucho más deliciosas. Ya había dejado de lado el remordimiento de no quererlo como se debía querer a una pareja; ahora lo tomaba como un amigo con quien compartía su vida y de vez en cuando la cama y aunque sonara frívolo, era mejor que andarse mintiendo.  
Se detuvo frente al espejo y se observó por un momento. La dulzura y a la vez sensualidad de su boca no la había perdido sino que había madurado con el tiempo, la piel un poco menos tersa dejaba ver un par de arruguitas junto a sus ojos y la mujer en ella estaba más marcada que antes. Acarició los lunares de su mejilla y luego se pasó la mano por el cabello. Esperaba que esa imagen de mujer segura la acompañara en lo que iba a arriesgarse por Mercedes y por su mirada que casi le imploraba que no se fuera en cada cita a tomar café o en cada despedida en la misma escuela. Se quitó la bata y se deshizo del camisón antes de meterse al agua y dejarse envolver por el calor, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Esa misma mañana la iba a invitar a almorzar y una vez más tentaría su suerte.

* * *

  
Mercedes revolvió con pereza la taza de té y bostezó para luego suspirar. Había dormido muy mal por no dejar su cabeza quieta ni un solo momento y entre sueños la mujer había entrado al desastre de ideas de su mente, mirándola con curiosidad y casi dolor. La misma Bárbara le había dicho hacía unos días que ella era la única amiga que había logrado hacer en el pueblo y que era la única también con quien pasaba tiempo y compartía intereses. Eso la había dejado bailando en un pie todo lo que restó de aquel día y ahora le daba un poco de remordimiento tener que recortar sus horas en compañía de la otra. Pero era por su bien o iba a terminar descarrilándose.

  
\- ¿Y esa cara? – Horacio le acarició los hombros y ella negó.- Buen día, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?  
\- Oh, metiche, eh – la picó pero la castaña ni siquiera lo miró pues siguió dando vueltas con la cuchara –. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas a discutir?  
\- Me duele la cabeza, Horacio, gracias – cerró los ojos un momento y dejó la cuchara a un lado –. Ya, mejor me voy antes de que se me haga tarde.  
\- Pero, si no desayunaste… - Mercedes tomó su bolso y el pañuelo y se puso de pie – ¿Vas a querer que te lleve algo a media mañana? No puedes estar sin comer.  
\- Ya, no te preocupes. Allá tomo algo. Buen día – le sonrió y se marchó sin quiera su típico besito en la mejilla.  
María Elsa bajaba las escaleras cuando la vio marcharse y Horacio fue quien atrapó su mirada cuando quedó en el rellano. El hombre encogió los hombros y la rubia se apresuró a acercarse a él, tomando asiento donde había estado la profesora.  
\- ¿Será que se dio cuenta que está llegando tarde?  
\- Amaneció con una cara que ni te cuento – frunció la boca y acomodó la servilleta en su regazo.  
\- ¿Ya?  
\- Ni siquiera quiso jugar, tampoco se despidió. Fíjate que todo eso es su desayuno y no tocó nada – apuntó a la taza de té humeante y a los pastelitos de la bandeja.  
\- ¿Te dijo si le pasa algo? – frunció las cejas y Horacio negó.  
\- Dice que le duele la cabeza – tomó la taza de té y Elsa frunció las cejas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

  
Bárbara se fijó en el reloj una vez más mientras hacía tiempo para que Mercedes llegara sin embargo ya iba a ser tarde y no podía simplemente romper las reglas de puntualidad que había entrado exigiendo. Suspirando cerró la puerta de la dirección y salió al patio. El saludo fue escueto y las alumnas se dirigieron a las aulas con prisa, las docentes tras ellas pero sin embargo faltaba una. Se cruzó de brazos y miró alrededor antes de decidir que iba a llamar al a hostería preguntando si se encontraba bien.  
Había dado un par de pasos hacia el corredor cuando el sonido de otros la detuvo. Mercedes iba entrando por el pequeño pasillo junto a la iglesia y traía una cara difícil de disimular, al menos no ante sus ojos que de tanto mirarla sabía dónde había un músculo tenso.

  
\- Buenos días, profesora – la saludó y sonrió –. Veo que hoy tomamos el ejemplo de Sofía Quiroga – la picó y Mercedes le sonrió.  
\- Disculpe, se me hizo tarde – asintió e iba a pasar de largo cuando Bárbara se le cruzó al paso.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – la miró con curiosidad y Mercedes asintió, intentando convencerse y convencerla.  
\- No te preocupes. Voy con las niñas, hablamos después – le sonrió algo tensa y se marchó, dejando a Bárbara con la palabra en la boca y el cejo fruncido.  
La falta de desayuno mezclada con los nervios de sus decisiones hizo que pronto se encontrara desenfocando a las alumnas – o más bien desenfocando su trabajo y dirigiendo su mente a otras partes y escenarios donde no tenía que estar. Sacudió sus manos luego de borrar la pizarra y tomó la tiza que se le distorsionó, haciendo que cerrara los ojos un momento.  
\- ¿Profesora? – la llamó Sofía y Mercedes se volteó tratando de disimular su malestar.  
\- Sofía, ¿puedes traerme una taza de café de la cocina, por favor?  
\- ¿Sólo eso? – se levantó con prisa y la castaña tomó aire, asintiendo luego.  
\- Sólo eso, gracias – le sonrió y la hermana de Elsa salió del salón.

  
Bárbara miró curiosa cómo Sofía entraba a la cocina con prisa. Sopló su propia taza y se detuvo en la esquina del corredor, observando cómo salía con una taza humeante y la miraba de reojo antes de apresurarse hacia el aula. ¿Desde cuándo Mercedes mandaba a las alumnas? Volviendo a soplar le dio un sorbo y observó el líquido oscuro dejar de bailar en el borde de la porcelana, sólo entonces volvió a la dirección y cerró la puerta con un poco de curiosidad picándole el pecho. Tal vez Mercedes no tuviera un buen día y fuera sólo eso, intentó convencerse mientras tomaba asiento y revisaba la hora una vez más.

* * *

  
Mercedes cerró los ojos casi aliviada cuando el primer trago de café aterrizó en su vacío y ansioso estómago. Los dedos fríos por los mismos nervios se llenaron de calor y ella suspiró casi feliz por la calma que sobrevino en su cansado cuerpo. Las alumnas siguieron copiando lo que ella llegó a escribir en el pizarrón y eso le dio un respiro para calmar su sistema en colapso. Hacía mucho no tenía problemas para dormir pero ahora parecía que una sola noche había sido suficiente para dejarla en la lona. Bebió otro poco y apretó los labios, quedándose en el sabor algo amargo del líquido. Así de amarga se sentía por dentro por haberse comportado casi borde con la otra mujer a la entrada pero una vez más se confirmaba que sus nervios se disparaban irremediablemente junto a ella – tal cual una fuga de gas cerca de un fósforo encendido, ella se incendiaba y perdía el control. Su invisible inestabilidad se hacía visible con la sola presencia del fuego, y ese fuego era Bárbara. Volvió a beber y miró a las alumnas que ya se encontraban descansando.

  
\- Tienen hasta el recreo para conversar, sólo no alcen la voz, por favor – pidió y las jovencitas dejaron caer los hombros para girarse hacia su compañera más afín.

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando espabiló completamente y pudo dictar los últimos quince minutos de clases antes de marcharse por el día. Agradecía que su horario los jueves fuera más o menos flexible y no tuviese que pasarse todo el día allí como el resto de la semana. Guardó la bolsa de tizas con su normal delicadeza y miró a las alumnas, hablándole sobre la tarea que les había dejado y cómo quería que la hicieran.  
Bárbara se acercó al salón a paso lento, oyendo la voz difusa de Mercedes retumbando en la sala. En toda la mañana no la había visto y la mujer tampoco apareció por la oficina como hacía al menos una vez al día –y además, por la hora y el día, sabía que ya se iba a marchar así que quería cerciorarse una vez más si se encontraba bien. Se detuvo en cuanto las alumnas brotaron de la puerta como un montón de mariposas azules y esperó a que cada una se fuera antes de acercarse a la puerta. La campana sonó y ella ingresó al aula para ver a Mercedes terminando de cerrar los cajones.

  
\- Buenos días, Mercedes – saludó como siempre, con esa dulzura casi embriagadora y la castaña la miró de reojo y fingió una sonrisa.  
\- Hola, Bárbara, ¿cómo estás?  
\- Eso te vengo a preguntar yo a ti, ¿qué tal? Vi que Sofía fue a buscar un café y calculo debe haber sido para ti.  
\- Eh… sí, era para mí – cerró su bolso y se acercó a ella. Bárbara la miró con esa mirada de saber que le estaba mintiendo y sin embargo ella no desertó su plan de seguir haciéndolo.  
\- ¿Puedo saber qué pasa?  
\- No es nada importante, no te preocupes – le sonrió y pasó junto a ella pero la mano de Bárbara la detuvo al agarrarla del brazo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Mercedes tragó saliva; esa intensidad estaba presente una vez más y se descubrió a sí misma sintiendo el rostro caliente y la respiración trancada en la garganta.  
\- ¿Segura que no ocultas algo? – su voz pareció volverse oscura y sintió un fuego raro llenarle el estómago y tensar su vientre. La mano de Bárbara le quemaba al igual que la culpa así que se soltó de su agarre con cuidado.  
\- No, Bárbara, está todo bien. Nos vemos mañana.

  
Bárbara la observó salir del aula con la indiferencia de por medio, incapaz de entender cómo la tarde anterior Mercedes le había dejado tomar su mano y ahora apenas se despedía de ella. Frunciendo las cejas se encontró a sí misma dándose cuenta que el tiempo pasado con Mercedes no era garantía de conocerla y aunque en lo más profundo de su pecho algo le decía que tuviera cuidado ante lo desconocido, su naturaleza rebelde la empujaba sin límites a que abriera esa caja y conociera a la castaña lo suficiente como para que en un futuro no volviese a encontrarse llena de incertidumbre como estaba en ese mismo instante – ese donde sus ojos aún dibujaban la imagen de una ya ausente Mercedes en el umbral de la puerta. Tragó saliva y miró el pizarrón limpio. Mercedes parecía tener la costumbre de no dejar rastro, de tenerlo todo bajo control, incluso su propio estado de ánimo y su razón. Se irguió y acomodó su chaqueta para luego salir del salón vacío.  
La suave luz invernal de aquel sol que poco se esforzaba por ser caliente lo iluminaba todo y frente a esa claridad ella se encontró nublada de preguntas con respecto a la más joven de la familia Möller.

* * *

  
Un suspiro vago se oyó en el silencio acogedor de su cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta parecía haber dejado todos los nervios detrás y ahora estaba cansada, lo suficiente para olvidar por qué no había dormido y por qué ni había desayunado. Se quitó los zapatos, se desprendió la chaqueta y luego de quitársela, siguió la camisa. Las ropas fueron apilándose una a una a los pies de la cama y su piel se erizó al contacto con el frío. La imagen del espejo le devolvía la copia exacta de su cuerpo pero volteada. Las medias apretaban sus muslos pálidos y la blancura perlada de su ropa interior quedaba tan bonita sobre su piel. Acarició el tirante del sostén y se mordió el labio al ver los tímidos pezones asomarse tras la tela. Ese calor en el pecho y el vientre seguía ahí y un escalofrío la recorrió, haciéndola temblar, al recordar la firmeza de la mano de Bárbara en su brazo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de alejarse sin que fuera tan brusco. Por ese día podía simplemente excusarse con haber estado descompuesta pero no podía seguir así. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, el frío erizándole la piel de nuevo y advirtiéndole que si no se vestía…  
Desenrolló las medias y las dejó a un lado junto con el sostén. La suave tela de su camisón la cubrió entera y deshizo la cama para meterse entre las cobijas y suspirar feliz ante la suavidad de su almohada. Podía tomar una siesta para luego almorzar – o tal vez pasarse el almuerzo y dormir todo lo que le faltaba de la noche anterior. Con un suspiro profundo, miró la puerta llaveada una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y sucumbir a un sueño algo inquieto al principio pero que terminó arrastrándola a la nebulosa sin color ni forma del descanso y la inconsciencia.

* * *

  
Bárbara dejó su abrigo en la sala y miró la hora. Eran las una menos diez y lo último que quería hacer era ponerse a cocinar – mucho menos con el ánimo tan trastocado. Se frotó encima de los ojos un momento y respiró hondo, como tomando fuerzas que se le habían ido junto con los pensamientos sobre cierta castaña de ojos verdes. Que Mercedes la hubiera prácticamente ignorado toda la mañana y hubiera rehuido sus intentos de saber qué le pasaba le había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca, ese parecido al de un niño al que no le cumplen el capricho cuando quiere. Así mismo se encontró mirando para adentro y dándose cuenta de que la poca atención que Mercedes le había brindado era lo que la tenía así. Sacándose la palabra caprichosa de encima, tomó su bolso huérfano y salió de la casa directo a la hostería. Tal vez la encontrara almorzando y pudiese hablar con ella.  
El lugar estaba lleno de música suave y del barullo normal de la gente a esa hora del día; preguntando en la recepción le dijeron que quedaba una mesa libre y que no estaban seguros de que los dueños fueran a ocuparla por lo que ella aceptó sin problemas y se ubicó en aquella mesa que vio a Mercedes ocupar junto a Elsa las veces que coincidieron en comidas.  
Había acomodado su cabello y su ropa con lentitud mientras miraba alrededor cuando Elsa atrajo su atención y la rubia se acercó con una sonrisa – esa descarada que demostraba que a ella, al menos, no le generaba nada.

  
\- Hola, ¿cómo estás? – se inclinó y dejó un par de besos en su mejilla antes de correr la silla y sentarse a su lado.  
\- Bien, bien, ¿y tú?  
\- Bien, con un poco de hambre… ¿Vas a comer sola? – preguntó curiosa y Bárbara se encogió de hombros.  
\- Sí, hoy sí.  
\- ¿Y Nicanor? ¿Y Mercedes?  
\- Pues Nicanor no está en el pueblo y bueno, a Mercedes no la veo desde esta mañana en el colegio, se fue casi que sin despedirse. ¿Tú sí sabes cómo está?  
\- En la mañana ya estuvo rara, la verdad, se fue sin desayunar – frunció la boca –, creo que algo le pasa pero igual no me quiere decir ni va a hacerlo.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – sus alarmas se encendieron y Elsa cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, echándose atrás en la silla para mirarla.  
\- Anda muy nerviosa, así como que algo la tiene alerta todo el rato… anoche vino tarde y ni siquiera cenó; me dijo que había estado contigo pero venía como agitada.  
\- ¿Ya? – inquirió y la rubia elevó una ceja – Quiero decir, sí, estuvo conmigo, fuimos al cine, pero ¿agitada? ¿No le habrán robado o algo?  
\- No, no fue eso… - se acercó más y dijo casi susurrando – Agitada como cuando alguien te pone nerviosa o como cuando estás haciendo algo que no deberías – volvió a erguirse y le mantuvo la mirada, viendo si Bárbara soltaba prenda de algo pero la mujer estaba impávida –. Mercedes nunca estuvo con nadie, ni siquiera en Santiago, y tengo miedo de que le estén llenando la cabeza y por eso ande así.  
\- Mercedes es una mujer que tiene muy claro lo que quiere y piensa, Elsa. Dudo que alguien llegue a manejarla.  
\- Lo sé…, eso lo sé. Pero cuando una se enamora, Bárbara, pierde la cabeza – apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.  
\- Puede ser… - asintió y Claudio se acercó con la libretita de los pedidos.  
\- ¿Te molesta si como contigo?  
\- No, para nada – sonrió, como olvidando el tema y ambas hicieron sus órdenes.

  
Bárbara asintió cuando Elsa se disculpó a hacer una llamada luego de los pedidos y ese tiempo la dejó con el tiempo suficiente para disipar la nube de humo que se creó frente a sus pensamientos sobre Mercedes, sobre si los nervios eran por ella o por alguien más – y ahí la nube volvió aunque no quiso y algo dentro suyo se retorció y chirrió, como si una puerta se abriera luego de mucho tiempo y la falta de aceite hubiera puesto duras y ruidosas las bisagras que la sostenían. Se mordió el labio y suspiró antes de mirar hacia las escaleras en la idea de subir a buscar a Mercedes, pero luego miró a Elsa que hablaba por teléfono y supo que la rubia no solo iba a observarla si subía las escaleras, sino que Elsa seguiría hasta sus mínimos movimientos si daba un paso en falso y se dejaba al descubierto. Mercedes le gustaba y mucho, no podía negarse eso, pero Mercedes tenía un respaldo que ella había dejado de tener hacía años. Tragándose la repentina amargura se aclaró la garganta y miró alrededor en lo que Elsa volvía, intentando alejar las ideas para simplemente disfrutar de un almuerzo que no fuera hecho por sí misma aunque en el fondo su cabeza siguiera maquinando.


	7. La primera pregunta

Bárbara bajó la copa de vino y miró el borde manchado de labial. Era martes al mediodía y Mercedes parecía haberse borrado del pueblo, ni siquiera parecía haberla visto en la escuela – aunque sabía que había ido a trabajar por los comentarios de las alumnas; tampoco por la plaza junto a Elsa y los niños, menos había llamado para hablar un ratito con ella como siempre tenían la costumbre. Entonces rebobinó una vez más en la mañana del viernes y en cómo había huido de ella las dos veces, comportándose extraña y ajena como un animal arisco que jamás tuvo contacto con un ser humano – pero Mercedes sí había tenido contacto con ella entonces le parecía muy rara esa reacción. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que sus ganas por tenerla cerca eran demasiadas? ¿Ella había entendido mal las señales? Un nudo se formó en su garganta, dejándola sin poder tragar la angustia y ansiedad que tenían a su cuerpo en tensión. Volvió a beber y escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta. Con ansias fue a abrir y al encontrarse con Nicanor en la puerta la adrenalina de la pálida posibilidad de que fuera Mercedes se le bajó a los pies, quedando de piel descolorida y labios entreabiertos.  
\- Me olvidé las llaves.  
Y el beso corto en su boca hizo que pisara en su realidad y bajara la cabeza algo avergonzada para luego cerrar la puerta. Estaba casada y debería calmarse un poco con respecto a Mercedes porque aunque estuviera mintiéndose en ese matrimonio, Nicanor la quería de verdad y ella algo de respeto le debía.

* * *

  
Mercedes miró el libro en su mano, ese que Bárbara le había prestado hacía unas semanas y que ella había ido leyendo con pausa y cariño, con respeto a la obra y por lo mucho que le importaba apreciar ese que la morena le había dicho, era su favorito. Acarició la tapa con las manos y tomó aire profundamente, llenándose del aroma a tarde invernal y también de su propio perfume. Se le hacía extremadamente raro el no haber hablado, ni siquiera haber compartido la rápida pregunta _¿cómo estás?_ , que Bárbara siempre murmuraba con cariño y verdadera curiosidad. Cerró los ojos y se quedó en el aroma de su perfume, extrañando el de Bárbara que era fuerte y dulce igual que la mujer. Había pasado todo el fin de semana apartada del mundo intentando dejar de lado las influencias para fijarse en eso que había que arreglar, en eso que no se sentía correcto aunque le pusiera en marcha la vida y el deseo – ese deseo a querer descubrir algo que le parecía demasiado tentador pero que a la vez no tenía nombre; era algo que existía inherente a la presencia de Bárbara, incluso a su sola existencia al no encontrarse presente. La pensaba y ahí estaba ese calor en el estómago; esa imagen de su sonrisa aparecía sin siquiera intentarlo y el pecho se llenaba de adrenalina. Bárbara le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado y aunque al principio lo llamó fascinación al ser nueva en el pueblo y en su vida, con el paso de los días se encontró a sí misma en un montón de escalones más altos que un simple deslumbramiento.  
Recordó su perfume y sus labios se entreabrieron porque su piel pareció dibujarse contra su boca de nuevo. La semana anterior la había abrazado al despedirse y por un mal movimiento su boca se había rozado con la piel de su cuello, quedándose su sabor perfumado en ella, sintiendo esa sensación eléctrica por el resto del día al mero recuerdo del momento.  
Unos ruidos en el pasillo la interrumpieron y se apresuró a meter el libro dentro de su bolsa. Era hora de bajar de las nubes y centrarse en su realidad. Con Bárbara le pasaba eso de volar y no tenía que ser así. El gesto de preocupación apreció en su rostro aunque no quiso y suspiró cansada, decidiéndose por bajar a almorzar y olvidarse del asunto. Al día siguiente le entregaría el libro, le diría gracias y ya de a poco iría cortando con esa necesidad insana de tenerla, de sentirla llenando su mundo y realidad.

* * *

Horacio miró a Elsa que comía lentamente escuchando de forma sorda la conversación de la mesa. Ernesto había invitado a sus suegros a almorzar pero sólo Estela y Domingo habían asistido; él y Elsa compartían un lado de la mesa junto a Mercedes que estaba más entretenida en la pared que en el plato caliente frente a ella.  
Le tocó suavemente el codo a su esposa y Elsa lo miró de reojo para luego voltearse lentamente.

  
\- ¿Qué le pasa? – murmuró tras la servilleta y Elsa se encogió de hombros.  
\- No es el primer día que está así.

  
Mercedes elevó una ceja ante el cuchicheo apartado al de su padre y Estela y los miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de dejar le tenedor y tomar la copa de jugo. Había visto la mirada inquisidora de Elsa por haberla encontrado pensando por las esquinas y por haberse negado a ir al parque con ella y los niños el fin de semana. Sabía que todos podían ver lo rara que estaba pero no podía ocultar sentirse así cuando era demasiado para procesar. No quería ponerle nombres a su malestar y era lo mejor para ella porque si llegaba a ponerle una etiqueta las cosas se iban a tornar más difíciles y terminaría vomitando su angustia sobre Elsa o la primera persona que mostrara un poco de interés en su bienestar y eso sólo traería más problemas. Era casi un pecado comentar todo lo que sentía por una mujer – más siendo Bárbara casi una amiga.  
Y como si de una premonición se tratara, cerró los ojos un momento antes de voltear hacia la puerta y verla entrar con ese porte tan firme y femenino, como un depredador que sabe cómo y cuándo congelar a su presa. Y como ella se sentía presa de toda su existencia, la saliva se volvió espesa en su boca y se le tensó la mandíbula sin siquiera poder controlarlo. El caminar de la morena fue lento y ante sus ojos se develaron esos orbes cafés que parecieron acusarla con sólo una mirada.

  
\- Hola, buenas tardes – el saludo fue acompañado de una amable sonrisa y los presentes contestaron a coro menos Mercedes. La mirada de la morena se posó sobre ella y se aclaró la garganta.  
\- Hola, Bárbara, ¿cómo estás?  
\- Bien, ¿ustedes? – sostuvo su bolso con algo de nervio y miró a Elsa, Mercedes casi ocultándose tras la rubia para ese momento.  
\- Bien. Aquí, terminando de almorzar. ¿Te unes? Te ponemos un plato…  
\- No, muchas gracias, Elsa, pero yo ya almorcé. Así que provecho para ustedes – les sonrió y miró directamente a la castaña – ¿Tienes un momento?  
\- Cla… claro – se puso de pie tratando de controlar sus nervios y no tropezar ni echar nada, y se acercó hasta ella - ¿Te parece vamos a mi… a mi cuarto?

  
Bárbara asintió y Mercedes murmuró una disculpa mientras sus pasos la guiaban en dirección a las escaleras. Elsa las miró con desconfianza pero terminó alejando las ideas para centrarse en el almuerzo. Bárbara sabía qué estaba molestando a Mercedes, sólo no había querido decirle. Y podía entenderlo pues a últimos tiempos Mercedes parecía haber encontrado un hombro donde susurrar sus inocentes pecados y ese hombro ya no era ella.

* * *

Mercedes cerró la puerta una vez que Bárbara entró y esa espesa saliva le llenó la boca una vez más. Había pensado que tenía tiempo antes de volver a verla al día siguiente pero parecía que haberla pensado tanto la había acarreado como quien pide las cosas con tantas ganas que se terminan cumpliendo. Aclarándose la garganta se volteó hacia ella y llevó el bucle tras su oreja, mirándola con una falsa naturalidad.

  
\- ¿Cómo estás? – la pregunta suave le revolvió el estómago de esa manera bonita y sonrió de labios apretados.  
\- Bien, muy bien… ¿Tú cómo… cómo has estado? – se cruzó de brazos y Bárbara dejó el bolso sobre la mesa mientras se desataba el moño de la corta capa.  
\- Bien, descansando antes de esta semanita que se nos viene – dejó la prenda en uno de los sillones frente a la mesa y Mercedes evitó mirarla mucho. Otra vez ese vestido gris.  
\- Sí…, se nos viene todo ahora que falta poco para las vacaciones – sonrió y se puso la mano en el cuello, sintiendo cómo el calor le subía al ver a Bárbara acercarse – ¿De qué querías hablar?  
\- De ti – le sonrió y Mercedes apretó los labios.  
\- ¿De mí? – frunció las cejas y tragar saliva se le dificultó al tenerla tan cerca.  
\- Es que el viernes estabas rara… no hablamos hace muchos días y se me hace raro – se acercó más incluso y Mercedes detuvo su reflejo de alejarse. Tenía que aprender a estar en presencia suya sin sentir que quemaba –. Es por eso que te quiero preguntar si hice algo o dije algo que te molestara, Mercedes – sus ojos apretaban por una respuesta verdadera aunque el tono de su voz fuera tan suave y envolvente.  
\- Yo…  
\- ¿Necesitas tu espacio? ¿Quieres que dejemos de estar tanto tiempo juntas? Si es así dime porque de verdad me duele que prácticamente me ignores.  
\- Ay, Bárbara, no… – tragó saliva y se mordió el labio antes de bajar la vista – No seas exagerada, ¿ya? No es nada.  
\- No soy exagerada, Mercedes, pero…  
\- Claro que sí. No es como algo raro. Tampoco es que te tenga que contar todo o estar todo el día contigo – su creciente nerviosismo le instaló una piedra en el estómago y soltó una risita como queriendo alivianar la tensión; sus pies trastabillaron hacia atrás cuando sintió a Bárbara más cerca –. Bueno, sí, tal vez necesitaba espacio; he estado pensando mucho en t… - sus palabras se desvanecieron antes de si quiera terminar la frase y exponer su corazón. Su mirada se elevó casi con miedo y para cuando quiso huir de nuevo, la mirada de Bárbara ya la había atrapado sin espacio a escape.  
\- ¿En qué, Mercedes? – sus labios entreabiertos y rojos atraparon la vista de la castaña que volvió a cubrir su cuello intentando bajar el calor que de pronto colonizaba cada parcela de piel.  
\- En nada, Bárbara – murmuró y cerró los ojos. Su otra mano buscó sostén detrás y sus dedos chocaron con el frío del espejo del armario.  
\- No me mientas, no quiero que me mientas o huyas de mí, Mercedes – su mano se estiró y tomó el bucle que bailaba junto a su oreja, poniéndolo detrás y acariciando la mejilla sonrosada, sus yemas delineando su mentón. La buscó con los ojos y la encontró tan cerca que se sintió intoxicada de su perfume y su energía, de su esencia.  
\- Bárbara… - tragó saliva y la caricia en su mejilla se detuvo, la palma ahora tomándola con dulzura.  
\- No tengas miedo… - Bárbara misma de pronto se vio sucumbiendo frente a sus propios miedos pero Mercedes allí, mirándola con tanto anhelo simplemente tiró por tierra todas sus dudas.  
\- Bárb…- y el suspiro escapó sus labios cuando su narices se rozaron.

  
El beso fue suave, apenas un par de labios presionando otros – unos que estaban cálidos contra unos que de pronto se helaron. Mercedes cerró los ojos y su mano se apoyó completa contra el espejo, la otra resbalando por su pecho hasta caer inerte a su lado.  
Bárbara presionó un poco más antes de alejarse por una milésima de segundo, esta vez besándola y el gesto siendo recíproco de pronto. Empujó los labios de Mercedes con los suyos y se sumergió en su calor, en la dulzura de la misma mujer mezclada con una pizca de naranja. El corazón le latía desbocado y a su vez parecía que el mundo se había parado en seco. No podía resistirse a lo que la mujer era, lo que le provocaba y ahora casi arrancándole la confesión de los labios, sólo sabía que era recíproco y no iba a dejarlo pasar.  
Mercedes levantó las manos un tanto tímida y las apoyó en su hombro para luego toquetear su cuello con lentitud y finalmente tomarle las mejillas. El beso era lento, sus labios casi grabándose la forma, el sabor y la textura de los otros. El aire lo tenía ahogado en el pecho por no poder procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no quería parar. Bárbara se pegó más a ella y sus dedos se metieron tras la redecilla que mantenía su cabello recogido, sus yemas acariciando su piel y dándole un hormigueo bonito en el cuerpo a la mujer entre sus brazos.  
La primera en alejarse fue Bárbara, sintiendo que las manos le ardían por pegarla más a ella y no dejarla ir pero por un momento se iluminó la situación y se dio cuenta que si bien ambas estaban sobrepasadas y dejándose llevar, Mercedes era la más vulnerable. Lamiéndose los labios, intentando que Mercedes se quedara en ella, se alejó un poco para mirarla. Los ojos verdes estaban algo velados y tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas mientras que sus labios tenían atisbos de su propio carmín. Le acarició la mejilla y se acercó lo suficiente para que oyera su susurro.

\- Yo tampoco te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, Mercedes – su pulgar rozó su piel una y otra vez y tragó saliva.  
\- Esto está… mal, Bárbara – tragó saliva y acarició los pulgares de su mejilla –, pero no te puedo decir que no pensé en esto… y en ti – sus ojos parecieron aumentar de tamaño y Bárbara sonrió, sus ojos arrugándose al igual que los verdes. Mercedes le sonreía y ella sentía el mundo volver a su ritmo de a poco.  
\- Hermosa… - acarició su piel y cerró los ojos al apoyar sus frentes – Lo tomaremos con calma, ¿ya?  
\- Yo… no sé – apretó los labios y bajó sus manos hasta sus brazos para alejarla de ella. Bárbara la miró confundida –. Necesito pensar y contigo aquí es muy difícil… mucho más ahora que esto pasó – sacudió la cabeza y se escurrió de su lugar entre el espejo y la morena. El aire del cuarto estaba viciado a pecado y al perfume de Bárbara – ¿Puedes dejarme sola? – y sus ojos verdes casi rogaban por eso y Bárbara, ya de rodillas por ella, no pudo hacer más que asentir y tomar su bolso. Se sentía turbada pero sabía que era capaz de manejar sus emociones mucho mejor que Mercedes. Mirándola una última vez se acercó y le besó la frente pese a que Mercedes quiso detenerla pensando que iría por su boca.  
\- Descansa, ¿sí? – sonriéndole se alejó y finalmente dejó el cuarto.

Bárbara se despidió de pasada en el comedor y pese a que llevaba su porte tan seguro, eso a Elsa no la convenció y sus ojos miraron las escaleras con curiosidad casi rozando la desconfianza. ¿Y Mercedes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jelouda! de a poco se van a ir soltando los sentimientos y puede ser que sean buenos, como puede que no...


	8. Ignis

La amarillenta luz de la solitaria lámpara de la mesa junto a su cama era lo que le permitía ver, entre penumbras, el techo. Sentía el estómago cerrado y el pecho abierto a la mitad, mostrando sin vergüenza eso que albergaba allí. Era como si después del beso todos sus candados se hubiesen roto y ahora no sólo corrieran libres las dudas sino también los más puros sentimientos para consigo misma… y para con Bárbara.  
Era una locura. Sabía que era una locura y, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a detener todo ese remolino de cosas que la sacudían por dentro. Esa moralidad clavada en cada una de sus coyunturas le pesaba pero el arrastre valía la pena; valía la pena seguir sintiendo a Bárbara en su boca y revolcarse en el recuerdo de estar envuelta por el calor que su cuerpo emanaba en la proximidad tóxica de la intimidad compartida.  
Rozó sus labios y un tembloroso suspiro se escabulló entre sus dientes. ¿Era ella acaso una de esas mujeres? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enteraba? Sabía que los pecados se pagaban con dolor, unos más que otros, ¿Iría ella a pagar también ese beso? ¿Tendría que rendir cuentas con alguien por desear desesperadamente volver a besar a Bárbara?  
Se giró hacia la lámpara y la apagó, la luz encogiéndose hasta desaparecer y dejando al silencio y la oscuridad escapar de las esquinas de su cuarto, enredarse como amantes en el espacio que la rodeaba. Volvió a mirar el techo y suspiró. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Bárbara?

Calles de distancia entre una y la otra, Bárbara la pensaba y el suave calor de lo indebido estaba ardiendo en su pecho casi que impidiéndole respirar, y chisporroteado en la punta de sus dedos como si fuera electricidad. Miró el cielo despejado y apoyó la taza sobre el platillo. Nicanor estaba de guardia esa noche y ella se había dedicado a pensar a Mercedes y a su boca; y la pensó tanto que se desveló y ahora su mente había echado al sueño y había dejado sólo el recuerdo de un beso que se rebobinaba una y otra vez. Mercedes tenía esa torpeza de quien nunca quiso, de quien jamás deseó y sin embargo parecía haber estallado en su boca. ¿Estallaría completa si fuese capaz de abrazar sus sentimientos, sus anhelos?  
Tomó otro sorbo de té y suspiró cansada. No se la podía sacar de la cabeza, ahora menos que antes. La deseaba con esa fuerza que parecía haber vuelto a despertar. Y no estaba para promesas cuando su corazón seguía convertido en pierda, pero sí sabía que su piel llamaba a esa de Mercedes y necesitaba tenerla cerca para sentirse al menos un poco viva. Se lamió los labios y la frustración se arremolinó en su vientre. ¿Cuánto tiempo era capaz de darle antes de que la urgencia por besarla volviera a atacarla?

* * *

Los días habían empezado a correr sin ser ellas consciente de ello, tratando de mantener la distancia y entendiendo que no era fácil para ninguna de las dos, pero sobre todo para Mercedes que parecía atormentarse demasiado con las cosas. Y sin embargo en esa lejanía, sus ojos se buscaron todas las veces posibles que las ganas sobrepasaban a la fuerza de voluntad y siempre se sintió como una brisa de aire frío en medio de un incendio de incertidumbre para una y de indecisión para la otra.  
Mercedes despertó mañosa entre las sábanas aquel viernes, su cabello enredado y su cuerpo entumecido por sueños que envolvían una boca demasiado tentadora que se había arrastrado por lugares imaginarios – o que al menos ella quería difuminar para no sentir que le faltaba la respiración otra vez. Había pasado más de una semana de aquel beso y sin embargo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Se frotó la cara y giró para mirar el reloj. Eran las siete y ella entraba a las ocho. Bufó y se sentó en la cama, sus manos bajando las sábanas para tener movilidad. El sueño había sido por demás explícito y su mente no estaba acostumbrada a ello siendo que le daba pudor verse en el espejo cada vez que salía de bañarse. Y le daba pudor la sola idea de que alguien más la viera pero… en el sueño era todo tan distinto. Bárbara la tocaba y la mantenía contra su cuerpo y ella se ofrecía en bandeja de plata. Se dejaba las vergüenzas tras cada beso y…  
Tragó saliva al recordar sensaciones y la tensión se acumuló en su pecho y más al sur. Respirando profundo apretó las piernas y en lugar de calmarse, su alboroto aumentó y se encontró a sí misma respirando forzosamente. ¿Ese poder tenían los sueños? ¿O era Bárbara en particular que en la irracionalidad la tocaba y dejaba rastros de fuego en su cuerpo que seguían ardiendo aun cuando sus ojos se abrían? Porque parecía que en la distancia, sin importar si fueran metros o cuadras, seguía con ese efecto que había influenciado su vida desde el instante en que se conocieron en el patio de la escuela.  
Corrió las sábanas y apoyó los pies en el suelo. Bárbara había llegado como la suplencia a una parte laboral de su vida y ahora era quien había tomado de su boca aquel beso que nunca compartió; ahora no sólo colonizaba cada segundo de su vida por hacerla pensar en ella sino también que levantaba los interruptores de sensaciones que jamás se le ocurrió ir a experimentar. Pese a tener la vara tan alta, siempre pensó que terminaría alcanzando algo parecido a ello pero que no le daría todas las satisfacciones que añoraba. Pero la vida era retorcida y ahora Bárbara le había dado un beso y parecía haberle hecho conocer el mundo a partir de él.  
Y su mundo ardía en todo anhelo existente en su mente, incluso en esos que no comprendía muy bien.

* * *

La calle vacía tan temprano la saludó y tragó saliva al encontrarse frente al portón. Bárbara era una mujer y Bárbara estaba casada. Bárbara era su directora, una compañera de trabajo. Pero Bárbara le había dicho que no podía sacársela de la cabeza y ella tampoco podía. Bárbara la había besado. Levantó la traba del portón y cerró tras de sí después, sus pasos arrastrándose por el patio desierto rumbo al interior del edificio en la misma condición. Eran ocho menos veinte, Bárbara ya estaba porque llegaba siete y media. Tenía diez minutos antes de que sus colegas llegaran a trabajar. Cerró tras de sí y dejó su maletín en una de las sillas de la entrada. Sus pasos parecían ser devorados por el mismo silencio y en la pequeñez del edificio, igual se encontró con la sensación de ser diminuta. Tragó saliva y tomó el pomo de la puerta, girándolo sin pedir permiso.  
Bárbara levantó la vista hacia ella y dejó de jugar con su reloj. Desde su lugar de pie frente a la ventana vio a Mercedes acercarse y quedar a un par de pasos, sus ojos verdes mirándola como diciéndole que la esperara un segundo. Tomó aire y dejó caer sus manos junto a sus caderas.

\- Mercedes…  
\- Buenos días… - tragó saliva y se lamió los labios – ¿Podemos hablar?  
\- Sabes que sí… - suavizó su gesto y Mercedes se aclaró la garganta.  
\- Yo… - entrelazó sus dedos y trató de tranquilizar el galopante corazón en su pecho - no he dejado de pensar en ti, no te voy a mentir – soltó de carrerilla y Bárbara suprimió una sonrisa –. Te he pensado tanto, Bárbara, que terminaste siendo todo lo que tuve en la cabeza estos días. No había espacio para nada ni nadie más… - suspiró y bajó la mirada – Tampoco lo quiero – sus ojos estaban, de pronto, vulnerables.  
\- Mercedes… - se volteó hacia ella y la castaña bajó un poco la vista al tenerla tan cerca.  
\- No sé qué pasa conmigo y sé que tampoco tengo que preguntármelo tanto; tal vez preguntarme muchas cosas me llevó hasta este punto de apenas descubrir que puedo sentir… - levantó la mirada y Bárbara tragó saliva – De que tú me haces sentir, y de que, aunque estés casada y ambas estemos yendo en contra de muchas cosas…, no quiero alejarte. No quiero dejar espacio entre nosotras.

Bárbara sintió su respiración volverse pesada y sin mucho más que acotar a sus miradas inquietas, estiró la mano y agarró la suya, atrayéndola un poco mientras a las dos el aire se les hacía irrespirable. Acariciando su palma y su brazo, sintiendo la tensión crearse rápidamente, la tomó de la cintura, su vientre pegándose con el de Mercedes cuando se encontraron en total contacto. Le tomó la mejilla y Mercedes entreabrió la boca. Inclinándose un poco, su nariz vagabundeó sobre su mejilla y respiró de su perfume, de su piel.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que haya distancia, Mercedes, ni tampoco silencios entre nosotras – murmuró.

Los labios de carmín tibio se rozaron con aquellos en color casi natural y ambas contuvieron la respiración ante la sensación de volver a besarse. Los dedos de Bárbara se apretaron en su carne y Mercedes se sostuvo de sus hombros, sus pies en leves puntitas mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su aroma y su boca. Un beso y otro, las respiraciones volviéndose erráticas mientras se sujetaban como no queriendo dejarse ir. Bárbara la arrastró con ella entre besos y la apoyó contra el escritorio, sus bucles negros meciéndose mientras respiraba en la boca de Mercedes y volvía a besarla.  
El fuego, ese pequeño incendio de la mañana, revivió ahí entre su vientre y el de Bárbara, sus bocas buscándose con más anhelo. Bárbara le sujetó la mejilla y abrió la boca, Mercedes siguiéndola en tanto su pulso reventaba en sus venas. Las sensaciones la rodeaban como un torbellino y ella era una solitaria hoja yendo de un lado a otro. Los ojos se le aguaron al sentirse sobrepasada y las manos de Bárbara parecieron ser el ojo de la tormenta, llevándola a ese lugar seguro donde todo está en paz mientras alrededor el caos reina. Abrió los ojos encharcados y se encontró con aquellos de color café totalmente oscuros. El gesto de Bárbara era irreconocible pues jamás había visto a alguien con esa mirada. Tragó saliva y le acarició el rostro antes de inclinarse y darle un tímido beso.

\- Yo…  
\- Está bien – le sonrió finalmente, el rugir de su cuerpo dejándola tonta y sorda pero no podía dejarse arrastrar tan fácilmente –. Me gusta que me lo hayas dicho… - sus dedos tomaron las mejillas de la castaña y suspiró antes de besarla una última vez– hablaremos mejor y más calmadas luego de las clases, ¿te parece?  
\- Sí, está bien – sonrió y cerró los ojos –. ¿Te quieres ir a la hostería a almorzar conmigo?  
\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa? Tendremos más espacio y nadie va a estar escuchando… - bajó la vista a su boca y luego volvió a sus ojos.  
\- ¿Y Nicanor…? – y pronunciarlo fue un baldazo de agua fría para sí misma y para Bárbara que aflojó el agarre en su rostro y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.  
\- No va a estar, se va a Chillán hasta mañana. Sale al mediodía.  
\- Ya… Está bien – asintió y tragó saliva. De pronto la tensión no era por ellas mismas sino por una realidad imposible de evitar – Voy a…  
\- Sí, sí – se alejó para dejarla pasar y Mercedes simplemente se escapó como una brisa.

La puerta chocando contra el marco hizo que cerrara los ojos y por fin se pudiera cubrir el rostro en busca de estabilidad. Le ardía la piel y la culpa pero más le ardía que ya Mercedes no estuviera allí. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente intentó concentrarse de nuevo y suspiró profundamente antes de corregirse el labial y tratar de recomponerse. Las demás maestras ya estarían llegando.  
Mercedes tenía algo sonrosadas las mejillas pero más que eso otro rastro de sus besos no quedaba. Los ojos verdes no se fijaron en ella en ningún instante y se preguntó por qué aunque sabía que ninguna de las dos podría ser capaz de mantener las riendas firmes si conectaban miradas.  
La soledad de la oficina por un momento la dejó abstraída del mundo. En su carne aún sentía a Mercedes, su esencia siendo protagonista de todo el enredo de emociones y sensaciones conocidas pero que a su vez parecían estar fuera del alcance de sus manos. Si bien todo podía compararse a recuerdos de momentos pasados de juventud, con Mercedes las cosas estaban teñidas de esa ingenuidad de la primera vez de una experiencia. Ella no había podido disfrutar eso tanto como hubiera querido porque Aurélie le fue arrebatada de los brazos antes de siquiera poder saber qué entendía o sentía con respecto a los pocos meses que había pasado a su lado.  
Con un suspiro salió de la turbulencia de su mar mental y soltó el papel que estaba estrujando sin haberse dado cuenta.  
Apretando los labios se prometió a sí misma no quitarse tiempo con Mercedes. Le gustaba, le gustaba más que cualquier mujer que había conocido – incluyendo a la rubia – e iba a cuidar esa sensación todo lo que pudiera.  
Echándole un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca, se levantó a tocar la campana. La mañana parecía no correr y que fuera el segundo recreo le depositaba aún más ansias en la boca del estómago. Ya dándole la espalda al patio, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Mercedes y una sonrisa casi escapa de su boca.

* * *

Mercedes, aún aturdida por los sucesos dentro de la oficina, no dudó un momento en cruzar el patio con el paso algo apresurado en un vago intento de acortar su ansiedad por verla. Llevaba toda la mañana con los nervios crispados pero por otra razón que no eran la incertidumbre ni el miedo – porque no lo tenía aunque fuera totalmente irracional no tener miedo en una situación tan complicada como la suya, pero más tarde vería cómo lidiar con todo a lo que tanta cabeza le había dado pero que con un par de besos las posibles soluciones parecían haberse esfumado.  
La escuela vacía le daba algo de valentía y abrió la puerta de la oficina sin siquiera tocar, dándole un sobresalto a la morena que volteó a mirarla con una ceja algo alzada.

\- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? – preguntó volteándose con los brazos cruzados y Mercedes se mordió el labio.  
\- Ya, ¿no tengo más privilegios?  
\- No aún, Mercedes – un pequeño tic movió sus labios y tragó saliva al ver cómo Mercedes tenía los ojos llenos de picardía – ¿Ya está todo cerrado? – preguntó para cambiar de tema y su colega asintió.  
\- Ya, sí – miró alrededor y la esperó un momento hasta tenerla cerca.  
\- ¿Segura que no hay nadie, nadie? – preguntó bajito y Mercedes frunció un poco el cejo y medio sonrió.  
\- No, ¿por qué?  
\- Porque llevo toda la mañana queriendo besarte otra vez – confesó, su bolso cayendo al piso y sus manos tomándole el rostro una vez más. Mercedes entreabrió los labios y sintió sus rodillas casi al borde de ceder al calor de la morena que pronto la apoyó contra la puerta y bebió de su boca los besos que el trabajo retuvo toda la mañana.

Mercedes se mordió el labio al separarse y miró los labios teñidos de rojo oscuro. El pecho se sentía pesado y su respirar igual. Levantó la vista hacia ella y Bárbara pareció encenderla en la misma medida que ardían sus ojos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó la mujer mayor y Mercedes le acarició el rostro con los dedos para luego asentir y cerrar los ojos al verla acercarse. El suspiro que escapó de sus labios hizo que, sin ella saber, Bárbara casi perdiera la cabeza.


End file.
